A Beauty and a Beast
by Allonzytothetardis
Summary: What happens when Hermione is given an assignment to live with the Malfoys for one full year? Read and find out!
1. The Assignment

**AN: **Hey guys! This is my first story, and I just want to start off with a short chapter to see if anyone is interested in the whole idea of it. Please review and give me your opinions! I'll start right away on the next chapter, and I promise it will be much longer.

**Disclaimer: **I am not nor ever will be JK Rowling.** ***sob *** **These are her characters and I'm just borrowing them.

Hermione was in the midst of gathering her things, when an apprehensive Harry approached her.

"Hey Harry," she smiled and went to embrace her friend, when he held his hand up in protest.

" 'Mione I have something to tell you that you are not going to..erm...like" He stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, and she couldn't get him to meet her gaze. After a short pause he continued.

"You have been chosen by the Ministry of Magic to go and live with the Malfoys at their manor for the duration of one full year. You must stay there to keep a sharp eye out for trouble and clear their names with the ministry."

Hermione couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "What?" She breathed, the word barely escaping her lips. She had meant for it to come out demanding, but the shock was too much, and it seemed to have stolen her voice.

Her friend finally raised his eyes now full with uneasiness, to meet hers. He reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but was unsuccessful as she shrugged him off.

He then brought his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it as he spoke. "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I don't want you to go either, believe me, but you're the only one whose schedule can be worked with now and-"

"You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled heatedly, finally finding her voice.

"Calm down 'Mione, I-"

"Calm down?" She spat waving her arms, whipping herself into a hastened frenzy. She began to pace the span of the small room, muttering what Harry thought could only be a string of profanities.

"Calm down? Okay, okay. I'll calm down. I mean after all, why should I be upset when Malfoy and I get along so wonderfully."

She spun on her heel and got right up in his face. "You know Harry, I'm starting to wonder about your judgment. You of all people know exactly how Malfoy treats me. You know of our many spats and all of our encounters end with hurt."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her once again, and shifted uneasily as her heated gaze scoured his face.

After a few minutes of what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence, Hermione spoke again.

"I'm leaving. Thanks a lot Harry." She threw her bag over her shoulder and just as she was about to storm out added, "It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling knowing that I have such great friends looking out for me."

The acidity of her voice surprised her, but she tried to hide it as she stomped off leaving Harry stung and silent.


	2. Spreading the News

**AN:** Hey guys! Here's chapter two. Hope it's okay...remember I'm new to this. Review! Pretty please?

**Disclaimer:** All of the character and places that you recognize are JK Rowling's.

The familiar surroundings of her charming little flat came into view as Hermione apparated. She let out an aggravated groan and threw herself onto a small baby blue couch in her living room. _What am I going to do?_ She felt the anger start to bubble up deep inside again as she buried her face into a pillow.

Just as she was going to scream, she heard a rustling sound in the kitchen that stopped her in her tracks. The impending scream was silenced, as a twinge of fear traveled through her body. Slowly and cautiously, she grabbed her wand and tiptoed towards the offending sound.

Jumping out, the end of her wand was met with a pair of frightened blue eyes.

"M-M-'Mione p-put your wand down," Ron managed to choke out, his voice shaking.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!" She said as she flung her arms around his neck, and pecked his cheek.

"It's alright, " He smiled, his ears turning a deep scarlet.

Hermione giggled as she pocketed her wand. Not but seconds later though, her facial features shifted into complete disgust as Harry's words echoed through her mind. She let out another groan and buried her face in her hands.

A mixture of confusion and concern washed over Ron's face as he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her head. He began to stroke her hair as he questioned her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over her eyes as she wondered what she should say. She knew how he would react and dreaded what she was about to do.

"'Mione?" He questioned again. His brows were knitted together in deep concern. She sighed and began to speak, slowly at first.

"I received an assignment from the ministry today," she began, unsure of what to say next.

"That's good though, right?" He asked with a small smile. Hermione noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

"In a way I suppose...oh what am I saying? It's horrible Ron!" Just as the words left her lips, she started to cry uncontrollably.

Ron was a little uncomfortable with the tear shed, but crossed the small difference between them and embraced her.

"Shh shh," He whispered, trying to calm his now hysterical girlfriend.

"Oh Ron!" She cried out during sobs, tightening her grip on his waist.

"Shh shh," He cooed again, rubbing her back in small soothing circles. He loosened his grip on her to look at her face. Tears were still streaming, but the sobs started to lessen, as she grabbed control of her emotions again.

Hermione looked up at Ron and guilt wracked her body as she realized how little she had actually said and how deeply concerned he looked. She broke away from Ron and made her way to a stool at the island counter. She shifted uncomfortably and began to speak again.

"The Ministry wants me to go to...to...," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "To Malfoy Manor."

Ron's eyes hardened. "For what," he barked.

Hermione flinched. "To watch and keep an eye out for trouble, and to clear their names with the Ministry."

Ron thought for a moment as his face turned a deep red, the anger bubbling over the surface. "This doesn't sound like a one day trip," he spat.

"It's not."

He went over to Hermione and looked her straight in the eye. "How long?"

She didn't answer but instead stared straight ahead at the wall.

"Dammit Hermione, how long?" He shouted, pounding his fist on the counter.

"A year," she whispered.

At that moment a fire seemed to ignite in his eyes, and his arms flung out in pure frustration. He completely lost whatever little control he had over his temper. "Bloody hell!" He fumed, pacing the wooden floors.

Hermione got up and stepped right in front of his path. Ron lifted his head and their eyes met. "Does Harry know of this?" He sighed, anger still coating his voice.

"Yes. He's the one who told me."

"Bloody hell!" He repeated. "There's nothing he can do to stop this? No one can take your place?"

"No," Hermione choked out, tears spilling down her face again.

Ron stopped and let out a loud sigh. He rubbed his face with his left hand and grabbed hold of her with his right. "We'll figure something out 'Mione." He lifted her chin with a delicate finger and gently brushed his lips against hers. She buried her face into his chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah," She whispered, but she knew that was highly unlikely.


	3. Awaiting a reply

**AN: **It is one of those sleepless nights for me so I decided i'd write and post another chapter. To all of the people who have added my story to their story alerts/favorites, thank you! It makes me very happy to know that some people actually want to read my work. I would really appreciate reviews! I promise to reply back too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, but JK Rowling's. *sigh * Guess I'm not getting paid today...

Hermione awoke to a small tapping sound at her window. _Sounds like an owl._ She rubbed her eyes, and slowly made her way to the window. Sure enough two beady black eyes looked back at her, waiting to be let in and rid of it's letter. When the bird was in she grabbed the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry about the news I had to give you yesterday. I hate the thought of you being mad at me, and us being on bad terms. I know that this assignment will be extremely hard for you, but I know that you will do your best. I spoke to Ron last night, well actually he yelled his bloody head off...but that's Ron for you. I have a meeting scheduled this afternoon with the Minister of Magic, and will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Again, please don't be mad at me 'Mione. I was only doing my job. _

_Love, Harry_

Hermione quickly flipped the note over, and wrote her reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you were only doing your job, and I am dreadfully sorry for the way I acted. I was being childish, and was taking my anger out on you. You're my best friend, and I love you to death. I will be eagerly awaiting your reply. _

_Love, Hermione_

As soon as the owl flew off, Hermione grabbed her clothes for the day and went off to take a shower.

Time seemed to go by slowly as she waited for Harry's reply. Sighing deeply she whispered, "_ Accio book," _and _Hogwarts: A History _landed with a small thump on the counter space in front of her. She stood there shuffling through the pages, but her mind was far from the words before her. _What if nothing can be done? Would it be all that bad spending a year with the Malfoy's? _She shivered, and answered her own question. _Yes, yes it would._

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione failed to hear Ron's voice as he stepped into the room.

"Hey 'Mione." He noticed her posture and blank face. " 'Miooooneee."

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh hey Ron," she smiled halfheartedly.

He looked her over carefully and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before heading towards the fridge.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

Surprised by her sudden change of mood, Ron stuck his head over the door. "What?" He asked, an arrangement of food and drink in his arms.

"Ron, your appetite never ceases to amaze me," she giggled and skipped over to kiss his cheek.

As usual his ears turned a fiery red to match the likes of his hair, and he mumbled incoherently.

Hermione suppressed yet another giggle as she watched him set the large amount he carried onto the table for consuming. She sat down in the seat next to him and just watched him. With a mouth full of sandwich, he tilted his head in confusion at her gaze.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned before taking another bite.

"I'm thinking about you," she stated matter-of-factually.

"Me?" A hint of worry flickered in his eyes, but quickly died as Hermione closed the space between them with a kiss.

"What was that for?" He beamed, his eyes sparkling.

"You know you're gorgeous when you aren't eating like a pig," she joked, wiping a bit of lettuce from his mouth.

His face reddened a bit, and he let out a small laugh. "I'll take that."

About an hour had gone by when Hermione heard the familiar tapping coming from a window. She took a deep breath and grabbed the note the owl carried. She hesitated and handed it to Ron. "It's from Harry," she explained. "It's about whether or not he could get me off this assignment."

Ron took it, and read it to himself before speaking.

"Well?"

He frowned and muttered a 'bloody hell' before handing it over to Hermione.

Her heart sank as she read the news Harry had sent.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am very sorry to tell you this, but it's official. This assignment is yours. You are to be ready to leave for the manor in a few weeks. An owl will be sent to you with instructions on how you are going to go about completing this assignment, and a set of rules you are to follow while living at the manor. Again, I'm awfully sorry 'Mione._

_Love, Harry_

Without a word said between them, Ron and Hermione embraced each other. This was going to be a very difficult year.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**AN: **I really hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. My chapters still have been pretty short, so i'll be sure to try and make them longer. I wasn't too sure of what to write for this chapter, so it still isn't that long. Next chapter I promise will be a nice long one. Thanks to all of you who have added this story to your alerts/favorites! Looking forward to more reviews! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but if Draco is for sale...*puts wad of cash on table *

Just as Harry had said, an owl arrived the following day with the directions and list of rules. The letter was obviously written by Harry, but the rules had been written on a thicker paper and the perfect writing oozed elegance and superiority. "Malfoy," she hissed.

Passing over the instructions she read straight through the rules.

_Granger, this is a precise list of rules you are to follow while staying with us at my manor._

_**Rule No. 1**: You are never to look at me._

_**Rule No. 2**: Don't speak to me because I won't even listen._

_**Rule No.3**: You are not to eat your meals with me and my family. You eat with the house elves._

_**Rule No.4**: Keep your mud-blood arse out of my business._

_**Rule No.5**: Keep your know-it-all comments to yourself._

_**Rule No.6**: You must bathe. Merlin, we don't want your stench and filthy hands corroding the place now do we._

_**Rule No.7**: When we have company you are to stay in your room, like the dog that you are._

_**Rule No.8**: Do as I say, always._

_**Rule No.9**: Potty and Weasel are never to step foot on my property._

"How dare he!" She screamed, losing control of her emotions immediately. She didn't even bother reading the rest of the rules, seeing how the list seemed to go into the hundreds.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice questioned.

Hermione turned to see Harry standing over by the doorway to her kitchen. Hermione wasted no time in explaining as she stomped towards her friend. "Look at this list of rules Malfoy sent me!" She yelled, handing it over to a bewildered Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Harry started, now fuming. "This is not the list we had looked over."

"Well somehow he managed to replace it with-with-with this!" She took the paper and angrily shook it as if it was Malfoy himself. "I'm going to hex him to the next century!" She cried. Tears of anger were now streaming down her face, clouding her vision.

"Now Hermione, I'm mad too, but we need to be the bigger ones in this situation," He said in a calmer voice, but his eyes still held their fiery anger towards Malfoy and his insufferable ways.

Hermione agreed, but knew that whatever she did, nothing was going to change the way Malfoy treated her. She got up and wrapped her arms around her friend.

" 'Mione if you want, maybe I can convince the Ministry to let someone stay with you for a short while until you get more comfortable with your...surroundings."

He placed his head on top of hers and sighed. Hermione mimicked his sigh and began to speak..

"That's very thoughtful of you Harry, but I doubt that that would be okay. I also don't want to get attached to having someone else with me, only to have them taken away in a short time."

"Alright. If that's what you want."

She reluctantly broke away from her friend's embrace, and grabbed the instructions she had left on the counter. "Would you mind helping me pack?"

Harry gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Not at all."

They walked arm in arm until they reached her closet. "This is a pretty small closet," Harry pointed out. It looked like it could barely hold the both of them if they were to step inside.

Hermione let out a laugh to Harry's surprise. She walked into the closet and beckoned Harry with her finger.

"We won't fit in-"

"Oh Harry just come on," she interjected, grabbing his arm and hauling him in.

They stepped in and instantly the closet grew one-hundred times it's size. "Oh," was all Harry could say as he noted the abundance of her wardrobe.

"I have acquired quite a lot," she said as she stepped in and out of racks and racks of clothing.

"Bloody hell woman," he stammered.

There were dresses, evening gowns, costumes, skirts, blouses, witch's robes, and shoes galore.

"I bet Gin comes to visit you a lot," he remarked, tripping over a box of black strappy heels. He looked at them and made a face. "When the bloody hell'd you wear these?" He questioned, picking one of the seductive shoes up with a finger strung through the straps.

Hermione blushed. "I never have. I was saving them for a special occasion."

"And this?" he said picking up an alarmingly poofy white dress. "Planning on going to a wedding...as the cake?"

Her already red face darkened a few shades. "It was an impulse buy," she said, trying to defend her choice of buying the retched thing.

Harry's laugh echoed throughout the monstrous closet, which in turn

made Hermione laugh.

"Alright," she finally choked out after she could breathe again. "Back to more serious things." She tapped a finger to her chin. "How does one pack for a whole year?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm a guy 'Mione. I'd pack a few shirts, a few pairs of jeans, and a few robes, and be done with it. I do not have even close to the amount of rubbish a girl has, especially you." He stated, motioning to all around him.

"Hey my stuff isn't rubbish!" She cried in mock anger, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey back!" He yelled, copying her move.

"Stop it you prat!" she laughed and hit him again.

"Alright alright. You win."

They began to go through and pick out things they thought she might need and placing them in a pile. The heap seemed to grow and grow and grow. Hermione realized that she didn't want to part with most of her clothing, and found herself making up excuses as to why she should take them.

"What about this?" Harry asked, holding up a huge gray hoodie. Holes covered the ratty old thing as did a few unrecognizable stains near the collar.

Hermione looked at it for a few seconds and then pointed to the pile.

"You're bloody joking," Harry said as he threw the sweatshirt onto the floor beside him.

"Hey put it in the pile!" She whined, as she went to go snatch it.

"Uh uh uh," Harry scolded.

"Haaaary! Give it back!"

He wagged his finger in her face. "You are acting like a little child," he stated. "Think about it 'Mione. Why would you ever need this?"

"It might get cold," she huffed.

"Yeah right," He said while rolling his eyes. "I imagine the Malfoys to be very picky about keeping their house at an uncomfortable temperature."

Hermione just scowled.

"I also would imagine that if you wore this around the manor Malfoy would have a grand old time making fun of you. It's tattered and covered in stains. Plus, the tag reads extra extra large." He finished and glanced at her. "You cannot wear this," and with a flick of his wrist the garment disappeared before Hermione could reach for it.

"Fine," she breathed, and went back to sorting through her ample amounts of clothing. He did have a point.

She managed to shrink and pack everything into a few trunks. After finishing she let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall for support. "Thanks for all your help Harry," she smiled at her exhausted friend.

"Mhm," was all he could manage as he sank down to sit on the floor.

"Why don't you go back home and rest," she suggested, holding a hand out to help him up.

"Rest," he said with a huge grin.

She laughed, and hugged her best friend goodbye.

Hermione's last few weeks of freedom seemed to fly by. It was the day she was to leave, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny came to see her off. Dread filled the pit of her stomach, while tears filled her eyes as she hugged each of them goodbye. When she came to Ron she noticed a small tear escape his glistening eyes, and nearly broke down right then and there.

" 'Mione," he whispered, caressing her cheek. He bent down and placed his lips on hers in a soft and sweet gesture. She put her hands through his firey hair and pulled him closer to deepen it.

Ginny and Harry stood by awkwardly, looking ashamed of witnessing such a private moment between the two. After a few seconds of whispering they stepped into the next room.

"Ron," Hermione breathed as she pulled away. _I love you, _but before she could say the words aloud, a beeping sound went off signaling to her that it was time to leave.

She gave one last halfhearted smile to her friends and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**Wolfie-**Thanks! That means a lot to me, and I will definitely take your advice. Yay for you being my first reviewer!

**Christmas tree and other stuff**- Aww I hate when that happens haha thanks so much!

**jessirose85**-Thanks!


	5. The First Day

**AN:** Hey guys! Like I said, I am going to try and make this chapter nice and long for ya. Hugs to all of you who have added me to your alerts/favorites list! Review & enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, but I wish I did. Does that count? Nah I didn't think so either...

This was it. Hermione found herself in front of the large black gates of Malfoy Manor. She bit her lip, unable to take her eyes away from the ominous looking estate.

"Just going to stand there are you, Granger?" A cold voice interrupted her gaze, and her eyes fell on the smirking blonde standing before her.

"Malfoy," she hissed.

"In the flesh," he smirked again. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back inside. Follow me," and with that he opened the gates and walked back towards the manor.

Time seemed to stop as they walked silently side-by-side. Thinking talking might make it go by faster, Hermione cleared her throat. "Why did you come out to get me?"

After a long pause that made her think he was ignoring her, he spoke. "Mother insisted," he stated in a low voice, not caring to hide the annoyance in his features.

Finally they arrived at the entrance and walked in. Hermione was met by a smiling Narcissa who had gotten up from a chair to greet her. "Ah Hermione. Welcome my dear," she said, embracing her in a friendly hug.

"Hello Mrs. M-malfoy," Hermione was stunned by her kindness, not expecting it at all seeing as why she was there and who she was. _Maybe the Malfoys have changed._ She glanced at Draco standing in the corner, arms crossed and utter boredom playing across his face. _At least one of them anyway._

"Oh please dear," Narcissa laughed, waving her hand. "Call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa," she tried, nodding her head towards the women with a small smile.

"Splendid!" She cried, clapping her hands together. "Draco will show you to your room dear," she stated as she motioned for Draco with her finger. He pretended to ignore her, more interested in staring at a picture on the wall. "Draco," she spoke again, her tone more demanding.

He let out a groan and reached for one of Hermione's trunks. "Yes mother."

Pleased with herself, she looked to Hermione and smiled again before walking into the next room. Hermione watched the women leave, noticing the graceful yet demanding way she carried herself. Her attention then turned back to Draco. "Well aren't you going to show me to my rooms, Malfoy?"

He looked at her with disgust, and silently led the way.

After awhile, Hermione was so caught up in her surroundings that she failed to realize Draco had stopped moving and collided into him.

"Watch where you're going mud-blood," he hissed.

The word mud-blood sent her off the edge, and she could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. "Get out of my way you blonde ferret!" She yelled shakily, grabbing her trunks and making her way into the room in front of them.

"With pleasure," He rasped, and strode off down the corridor.

Hermione closed her door and sank down to the floor. _Why? Why me? Why here?_ After dabbing her eyes with her sleeve, she looked around to find herself in a gorgeous bedroom. A dark mahogany canopy bed sat in all its king-size glory to the left far-side, with dazzlingly white curtains hanging from the top. Right in front of her on the opposite side of the room, two french doors lavished in the same dazzling white curtains, stood tall opening up to a huge balcony. Her eyes then shifted over to her right, where they were met by a beautiful fireplace with two comfy looking leather chairs. She looked down on the floor she was sitting on and wasn't surprised to find elegant hardwoods. Casting an eye upwards, the ceiling seemed to go on forever, but a very majestic crystal chandelier said otherwise. "Wow," she breathed.

"Does miss like her room?"

Hermione jumped as she noticed the house elf beside her. "Yes very much," she smiled, nodding her head.

"Master told Pinky to help yous if yous need it," It squeaked, softly bowing its head.

"Well thank you Pinky, but I don't need any help right now," she smiled again.

The elf bowed its head and popped out.

Hermione got up brushing herself off., and charmed her trunks to slide under the bed. She didn't feel like unpacking, but exploring. She opened her door with caution, peeking to see if anyone was outside. _Wait what am I thinking? This place is huge. What are the chances that I would actually bump into someone?_ She closed the huge wooden door behind her and started to roam down the unfamiliar corridors. Wandering down a set of stairs, she took a right and found herself in the Malfoys' library. Her jaw dropped as her eyes noted the shocking abundance of books surrounding her. This had to be the largest library she had ever seen, even larger than the one located inside Hogwarts. She slowly made her way to one of the packed shelves and walked down the row, brushing her fingers across the bindings as she went. She stopped suddenly when she heard speaking. Frozen, and unsure of whether it was a good idea to be in there or not, she stiffened hoping she wouldn't get caught.

"Oh Draco!" An annoyingly shrill voice giggled.

_It can't be. _Hermione curiously peering over the top of a book, looked to see if she could spot where the voice was coming from. _It can._ There was Pansy Parkinson, looking as though she were attached to Draco's side. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Looks like she hasn't changed either. _

"Draco," she whined, as he took his lips away from her neck. His back stiffened, and Hermione knew he could feel someone watching him. Her watching him. She held her breath and ducked behind the bookcase. Her heart raced inside her chest, as she desperately prayed he wouldn't investigate his feeling further. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione peered through a small opening between two books on a lower shelf._ Good he hasn't moved._ She watched as Pansy leaned against the shelf next to her and wrapped a leg around one of Draco's.

"Draco," she cooed, trying to sound seductive.

Hermione could feel a giggle bubbling up inside her, but stifled it before it could escape through her lips. Obviously Pansy wasn't good at her 'seductive voice'. _I need to get out of here before I blow it by laughing._ She reached in her pocket, but realized her wand was still up in her bedroom. _Merlin, how am I going to get out of here?_ She wondered if they had left already. _Nope._ They were in fact still there because the sounds of definite snogging started to rise from their side. _Oh how disgusting! _Hermione quickly got up and made her way to the next bookshelf, and then the next, and then the next, until she had gone deeper into the opposite side of the gigantic room. Her eyes scanned the walls near her for doors, and she was elated to find one. She quietly turned the crystal knob and slipped in. She was surprised to find herself in an identical room to the library, although this one was definitely smaller and had a desk and chair. _Where am I?_

"Why hello Miss Granger," a velvety voice drawled. Hermione gulped and turned around to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "So I see you've found my personal study," he smirked.

She didn't know what to say. "Um...uh...sorry Mr. Malfoy I was just-"

He put a hand up to stop her. "First of all please, call me Lucius. Secondly, do not be alarmed Miss Granger. I wouldn't dare harm you. I assume that you were just acquainting yourself with your new home." He finished and motioned for her to sit down in a chair by the fireplace. She sat down, not wanting to defy him, and waited for him to speak again. He seemed as though he were about to when he stopped himself. Not seconds after, a house elf popped in and announced Narcissa would like a word with him in the dining room. After the elf popped out, he spoke. "Please excuse me Miss Granger for my wife needs me," he smiled and left her alone to her thoughts.

_I will be forever grateful to that woman. _She was relieved that she didn't have to stay in that man's presence and left the room, vowing to remember never to enter it again. Not caring anymore if Draco or Pansy spotted her, she walked down the length of the library over by where she had spotted them. Her eyes glanced quickly in their direction and to Hermione's disgust, found them still going at it. _Honestly, do they have no decency? _

"No," a voice seemed to answer her thoughts, and her eyes widened as she turned to see them again. Her breathing returned as she realized it was Draco speaking to Pansy, not her. She kept on walking but could still hear him speaking.

"No, Pansy."

"But Draco!" She whined.

"No. Not today," he spoke in a harsh voice, and her whining ceased.

Hermione quickened her pace as she heard footsteps behind her. _Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me._

"Hey! Hey mud-blood!"

Hermione spun on her heel at the insulting name. She turned to see a smirking Pansy arm-in-arm with Draco. "Don't call me that," she spat through clenched teeth. Her glare was met with a taunting smile.

"Mud-blood, mud-blood, mud-blood!" She sang letting go of Draco's arm, and placing her hands on her hips.

_Just walk away. Just walk away._ Hermione ignored the voice inside her head and stomped right up to her. "Stop!"

Pansy only laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, mud-blood?"

"This," and with that, Hermione clenched her fist and punched her straight in the nose. Fuming, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the library, leaving a screaming Pansy and an utterly shocked Draco.

As she reached her room, Hermione closed the door and ran to her bed. She pulled the curtains back revealing silky sheets, and flopped on top of them. Grabbing a pillow she stuck her face in it and screamed. Once she felt all of her anger had left or at least simmered down, she just lay there and thought. _That sure felt good and Pansy definitely deserved it. That was extremely childish for me to do...I'm sure I'll get in trouble for that one, but Merlin, how she deserved it! _Hermione could not help but wonder why Draco said nothing. If it was Pansy who had come up and punched her while she was beside her boyfriend, you better believe he would've have acted out. One can only assume they were boyfriend and girlfriend with how they were acting, crawling all over each other and everything. Yet he said nothing. _Ron would've definitely caused some sort of commotion. Ron._ Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about her boyfriend. It was only this morning that they had said goodbye, but it felt like she hadn't seen him in weeks. She hadn't even been able to tell him that she loved him. She had been planning on telling him for weeks now, but always ended up putting it off at the last moment thinking it wasn't the right time. Today was the perfect time, and she hadn't been able to say it. Suddenly a soft knock came from her door. _Oh great. It's someone here to yell at me for punching Pansy. _Hermione gulped, praying it was anybody but Lucius.

"Come in," she squeaked.

Hermione let out a huge sigh as Draco made his way in, shutting the door behind him. "Oh it's you."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Disappointed, Granger?"

"What do you want Malfoy," she bit exasperatedly. "If you've come to yell at me for punching Pansy, save your energy."

"On the contrary," he drawled. "You did me a favor. I have been wanting to do that all day, but it is ungentlemanly to hit a lady," he smirked.

Hermione only rolled her eyes. "Oh yes but I imagine it is gentlemanly to think it and want to do it...as long as you don't put it into action, am I right?"

"Quite."

"Well if all you came in here to tell me was thanks for punching your girlfriend, I see that we are finished here."

Hermione turned to face the balcony when she felt the mattress move beneath her. Her eyes bulged as she swung around to come face to face with Draco. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

"Ah language, Granger," he breathed as he wagged his finger in her face. She swatted his hand away, and he let out a low chuckle.

"Malfoy get off of my bed!" She yelled. She could feel her face blushing feverishly. He payed no attention to her words as he put his arms behind his head and lay back against a pillow, swinging his feet up to lay straight. Hermione knew the longer he stayed there, the deeper red her face turned. _What is he doing?_

"Pansy isn't my girlfriend," he simply stated, staring at the top of the bed curtains.

"What does that have to do with you being on my bed? Get off!" She howled, trying to push him off, but he didn't budge.

"Do you enjoy touching me Granger?" He smirked, grabbing one of her hands.

"Let go!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but failed. _Merlin, he's strong. _

"Only if you say please."

"No!" Hermione huffed.

"Fine then. I'll just be holding onto your hand forever." He caressed it with his thumb, and stared at her. She guessed he was waiting for her to say something, but to both of their surprise she didn't. After minutes of silence he grinned. "You do enjoy touching me, Granger."

"I most certainly do not," she retorted, turning her head away from him.

"Oh really?" She turned back to say something when her eyes met his, and she noted what seemed like curiosity was beginning to burn deep inside them. He inched closer until she could almost feel his breathe on her cheek. "What would happen if I were to do this?" He wondered aloud and began to caress her cheek with his free hand. She shivered involuntarily, which sparked the curiosity in his eyes to burn hotter. Hermione could only imagine how red her face was about now. _Probably as red as Ron's gets when I kiss him. Merlin! What was she doing? _

"Malfoy stop touching me," she closed her eyes. "Please." Just as he promised, his hand released it's grip on hers and his other hand dropped from it's movements on her cheek.

She opened her eyes expecting him to be gone but there he was, the famous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. He then got up from his spot and proceeded to walk back out the door without a single word. Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to feel.

**Cherrimoi- **Thanks so much! Glad I hooked ya haha :)

**Allilovee- **Thanks! I try to update almost every day if I have a few hours to write it all out. :)


	6. A Halloween Ball

**AN:** Hello loves! Hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the story so far. Cookies and hot cocoa to everyone who has added my story to their alerts/favorites! I love reading your reviews so keep 'em coming. :)

**Disclaimer:** *looks in mirror * Dang it...I guess I'm not JK Rowling guys.

For the next few weeks Hermione found herself thinking back to Draco's actions, and how his eyes seemed to ignite when he touched her. She just couldn't shake it. _Those eyes. _She sat by the fireplace in her room and stuck her nose in a book she had picked from the library, trying desperately to take her mind away from her first day at the manor. Slowly but surely she eased up and let the book drag her into its pages.

"Master would like yous to meet him in the library", a voice squawked. Hermione recognized it to be Pinky's, as she pulled her mind back into the real world.

"I'll be right there," she smiled, placing a marker on her page.

The elf nodded and disappeared. She looked out the open french doors and noticed the sun starting to set in the distance, beautiful pinks and oranges gracing the horizon. "Gorgeous," she sighed, getting out of her chair. The wind seemed to agree with her as a slight breeze rustled the curtains on the doors. Giving one more glance out at the scenery, she made her way down the corridor.

Arriving in the library she had expected to see Lucius waiting, but no one was there. "Huh," she exhaled, a bit confused, peering down one of the bookcases. She decided to check a few more when she heard the small thump of a book falling. As she headed towards where she had thought the noise came from, a figure caught her eye then disappeared. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me. _"Hello?" she called out, a surge of fear jolting her heart to beat faster. Another small rustling was heard, but this time it was right behind her. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around._ Again ignoring her inner-voice she turned around to come face to face with Voldemort himself, wand out and a terrible grin plastered on his face.

Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream as she bolted upright, her eyes scanning the space of her room. _It was just a dream. _She noticed that she had dozed off still reading in her chair, the book splayed across her lap. She stretched her cramped limbs, let out a yawn and placed the book on the opposite chair. She didn't feel the urge to return it at the moment, the dream still fresh in her mind. Before she could do anything else, a small grumble came from her stomach. _I guess I should go downstairs to the kitchen. _

To Hermione's dismay, she didn't exactly know where the kitchen was. Even though the list of rules she had received forbade it, Narcissa and Lucius insisted she join them for every meal, to Draco's chagrin. After about twenty minutes of aimless roaming, she stopped and let out an annoyed groan.

"Something the matter, Granger?"

She looked over to see the blonde leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. She only let out a huff.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and pulled away from the wall. Her stomach growled and a swift blush painted her face. "Is the muggle-born hungry?"

A confused look crossed her face. "Muggle-born?"

"You _ are_ a muggle-born are you not?"

"Well yes, but I thought you preferred to call me a...a-"

Draco nodded his head. "I'd rather not get punched in the nose today," rubbing his nose as he remembered her punch that one time before, and Pansy's screams at her punch a few weeks earlier.

Hermione blushed. "Do you think you could show me to the kitchen?" She asked sheepishly, the words coming out in a whisper.

Draco let out a low chuckle. "Very well," he said, holding his arm out.

"Malfoy w-what are you doing?" She asked, staring at his offered arm. He rolled his eyes.

"Showing you to the kitchen, Granger. Do you want to go or not?" She reluctantly linked her arm in his and couldn't help but blush a deep red at the closeness of their proximity. _Merlin, stop blushing!_

"Thanks," she breathed, hoping he had heard her. He did.

"No need to thank me. What would people say if they had known I let you starve to death, lost in the corridors of my manor?" He smirked.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. They arrived at the kitchen and Draco slipped her arm out of his, leaving without a word. With her hand on the door she watched him start to walk away and called after him. "Malfoy."

He turned around and lifted an eyebrow. "What."

"Thanks," she tried again, giving a small smile. With an unreadable look, he turned on his heel and walked off.

After asking for a sandwich and downing it ravenously, Hermione slipped back up to her room. She was grateful that she could remember her way back. Flopping on her bed, her mind went to Ron as she remembered how she had just eaten her sandwich. "Oh Ron," she giggled. "I miss you so." She wished with all her heart that he was with her so she could snuggle up next to him and feel his warmth against her skin.

Getting up, she made her way to the french doors and pushed the handle. A cool but not-unpleasant autumn breeze whipped through her hair, assaulting her nose with the scents of the night mingled with her mango scented shampoo. She let out a pleasant sigh as she walked out onto the balcony, gazing at the night sky with its sparkling stars and silvery moonlight. _This place can sure be beautiful when you look past the things that once happened here. _Stargazing for only a few minutes more, she made her way to the bed. Tossing and turning for a bit, she finally closed her eyes only to see two silvery-blues staring back.

The next morning Hermione awoke to a loud banging. Startled, she realized she had forgotten to latch the two doors last night, and they swung open with each blistering wind. She groaned and got out of her warm covers, to feel the searing wind. "Brrr," she shivered aloud. "It sure is a blustery day."

With a little pop, Pinky appeared. "Breakfast is ready miss," she bowed her head and vanished.

Hermione groaned again not wanting to change out of her warm long-sleeved pajamas. "I'll just go like this, " she decided aloud, putting a hand on her hip. "They better get used to it. This is my home for now, anyways. I deserve to be comfortable," she huffed and made her way down to the dining area.

She entered the room with less confidence then she had wanted to, and decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She blushed as she watched the family look her over with confusing glances. Draco was the first to speak. "Forgotten your clothes have you, Granger," amusement playing on his face. Narcissa gave him a reproving look and turned her attention to Hermione.

"Why good morning dear," she smiled. "Glad you can be so comfortable with us," she stated happily, motioning for her to sit across from her by Draco.

As she sat, she couldn't help but notice the smirk still plastered on his face. He didn't look at her, his eyes concentrating on the food before him. _At least he has some table manners, _she thought as she noticed the way he ate slowly, savoring the food instead of stuffing it down in huge mouthfuls.

"Enjoying the view?"

"W-what?" She blinked, unaware of her staring.

"You're staring at me," he smirked. "I know I'm so irresistible and all, but while I eat?" He let out a sigh. "If you must..."

Hermione blushed furiously. "I wasn't staring at you Malfoy," she gritted with clenched teeth. After a few minutes of silence, she thought she was in the clear.

"Although it does make sense. If you enjoy touching me, obviously you would enjoy taking in my beauty as well."

"That's it!" She mumbled under her breath. Pushing her chair away, she looked up at Lucius and Narcissa. "If you will excuse me, I'm not too hungry anymore," she smiled, controlling her temper.

"Oh dear, come now. Sit back down you have barely touched your plate," Narcissa called after her, but she was already out of sight. However, she was in ear range and a smile crossed her face as she heard Narcissa scold her son.

Arriving at her door she swung it open as the rage she tried to contain came bursting out. She paced around the room yelling and waving her arms until she felt as though they were going to fall off. _That man is insufferable! _Thinking a hot bath would relax her, she headed towards the bathroom attached to her room.

After thirty long minutes Hermione walked back into her room calmed and refreshed, wrapped up in a cozy red robe. _Much better._

"Hermione dear," a cheery voice called from behind the big wooden door. "May I come in?"

She glanced down at her robe. "Um just a minute," she called back, frantically ripping her robe off and throwing random clothes from her trunk on. "Come in," she breathed heavily as she hopped onto the bed.

Narcissa strode in and sat down next to her. "I am dreadfully sorry about breakfast," she started, giving her an apologetic glance. "Draco can be...well...he can be quite the troublemaker."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. _Quite the troublemaker indeed. _

Narcissa nodded, and suddenly her eyes brightened and a smile graced her face. "I also came up here to tell you that there is to be a Halloween Ball at the end of the month!" She grabbed one of Hermione's arms. "Oh you must come,dear. There will be dancing and food and lots of socializing."

She tried to put on a genuine smile for the women. _Merlin, she's so excited! How do I politely get my way out of this one?_ "It sounds lovely, but I'm afraid I wouldn't mingle well with everyone."

She let out a small laugh and waved her hand. "Everyone will adore you," she insisted. "You can even invite some of your friends."

_C'mon Hermione. Think, think!_ "I fear I do not have the proper attire to wear to such an event." _There. That sounded like a good reason. I'm not exactly lying to her with that one either._

"I'll buy you a dress."

Hermione's eyes bulged as panic set in. "I-I-I can't let-"

"This conversation is finished, dear." she said with a grin. "It's settled. You'll invite your friends, and I will buy your dress." And with that said, Narcissa got up and walked out the door.

Hermione leaned back on the bed. "Ugh!" _This is going to be a total nightmare._ Then the thought hit her. "Ron!" She cried, springing back up to a sitting position. _She said I can invite my friends. Sure, Ron won't be happy with his surroundings, but I bet he would come to be with me. _She couldn't help a slow smile spread across her face as a twinge of excitement hit her. _The ball would be a great place to tell him I love him. It would be so romantic._

With a bounce in her step, she eagerly wrote three notes. One for Harry, one for Ginny, and one for Ron. They all said the same thing.

_Dear Ron, Harry & Ginny,_

_The Malfoys are throwing a Halloween Ball at the end of the month. I would love for you to be able to come! I don't know any of the details yet so I will owl them to you later. Please consider!_

_Love, Hermione_

Realizing her hunger from skipping breakfast, Hermione put the notes aside and bounded down the corridors thinking about what she might wear to the ball. The sound of voices made their way into her ear, causing her to halt and search for where they were coming from. Curiosity always got the best of her, and she found the source and leaned up against the wall.

"No!" _Sounds like Draco..._

"But Draco!" a voice whined. _Merlin, what does he see in that girl? Well maybe because they were dating at Hogwarts and-wait, why do I care again?_ She leaned her ear closer.

"I can't Pansy."

"I need you Draco! I'm so lonely!" She whined even louder, her voice raising a pitch.

"Shut-up and leave!" He yelled. His voice rang through the hallway, sending shivers up Hermione's spine.

Silence. _I can't hear any-_

She felt a strong hand on her arm that jerked her around. "What do you think you're doing, Granger?"

Hermione looked into the face of a fuming Draco Malfoy and gulped. "I was going to the kitchens and I heard voices and-"

"Whatever," he barked. His eyes met with hers and she noted a hint of sadness.

"Are y-you okay?" She choked out.

"Sod off, Granger. It's none of your damn business," and with that he let go of his stinging grip on her arm and stormed off. Hermione stood there in shock, all of her previous enthusiasm about the ball fizzling away. As she leaned against the wall for support, she heard Pansy's voice again. _I thought he told her to leave..._

"You will be mine again Draco Malfoy," she hissed through tears. "No girl is going to stand in my way."

Hermione lifted her ear from the wall and started her way to the kitchen. She thought about what Pansy had just said. _What does she mean by that? So Draco likes some other girl? _Her mind flashed back to the sadness she had seen in Draco's eyes._ Ha! Serves her right. Wait, and why do I care again? _

**faux-luv-** Thanks :)

**Fan. Sea. Pants.**- Yeah I prolly should've combined the first few chapters...haha glad you like it :)

**CherriMoi-** Yaay! Glad you liked it. Haha :)

**LadyBookworm80-** Hey thanks :)

**jessirose85-** Thank you :)

**christmastreeandotherstuf-** Thank ya :)


	7. Thank you

**AN: **Hey guys! I wrote this chapter a little differently, and I may have sped things up a bit, but they'll slow down soon enough. I have been on a roll lately, writing one chapter each night. Your reviews totally help me find the confidence to keep writing this and I thank you. You guys are so sweet :D Hugs and Hershey kisses to all of you who have added me to your alerts/favorites! Enjoy & review :)

**Disclaimer:** *walks up to microphone * Why yes, I'm JK Rowling.

Angry person-No, you're not! After her!

*runs for life * Rats, foiled again!

The next couple of days saw Hermione aimlessly roaming corridors in the manor, trying to see if she could 'accidentally' bump into Draco. He had been ignoring her since he caught her eavesdropping on him and Pansy, and something told Hermione she needed to see if he was truly alright. _Have I gone insane? I can't believe I'm actually searching for Malfoy so I can help him. _She shook her head, laughing to herself. _After all that he's done to me...and I'm going to check on him because his eyes showed sadness. Damn him. Damn him all the way to hell._

At dinner Hermione couldn't help but keep peaking over at him. He just sat there, fidgeting with his food and letting a sigh out every so often. She couldn't take it anymore and began to speak. "Is something bothering you?" She whispered. He didn't answer. "Malfoy."

He still made no reply to her, but got up from his chair and looked to his parents. They were too deep in conversation with each other, Narcissa chatting excitedly about her plans for the upcoming ball. Without so much as an 'excuse me' he left. Hermione waited a few seconds before leaving her own seat and decided to follow him. She was glad he had slowed his pace, and caught up to him as he turned into the library. "Malfoy."

He turned around to face her. "What?" He snapped, obviously annoyed by her presence. His eyes were hard, and they bore into her as she searched for the proper words.

"Um...uh...," she started, feeling like a babbling idiot. She could sense the heat of his gaze, and it made her face burn a violent red. "What's wrong?"

His unnerving stare didn't falter as his voice boomed. "Why the bloody hell do you care? I already told you before it's none of your damn business, Granger."

"I'm just trying to be nice and help you," she spat back, her voice elevating to a yell.

"Help me?" He yelled louder and moved closer, now looming over her as he continued. "You haven't helped me. You don't even care to help me. All you care about is being nosy and butting into my life, trying to find something incriminating to go and run home and tell your Ministry buddies." His features were twisted in pure frustration and bitterness, his eyes showing a fire burning in their midst.

Hermione cowered at the sight of him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I-I'm sor-r-y," she sobbed, feeling the tears break free and pour down her face. They clouded her eyes making her trip as she ran all the way back to her room.

Days went past and Hermione and Draco acted like the other didn't exist. Lucius thought nothing of it, but Narcissa new better than that. "Something is going on between those two," she told him as they sat by a roaring fire. She was looking through catalogs and magazines, planning on what she wanted for the ball decorations.

Lucius didn't look up from the book he was reading. "They have never been friends, Narcissa," he pointed out. "They're acting quite normal to me."

She let out a huff. _Men. _"Honestly dear, do you not have eyes? They are usually tossing insults or witty comments at one another." She flipped through one catalog, glanced at the page and an idea hit her. A wide grin spread across her face, her eyes brightened with the thought. She let out a little squeal which caught the attention of Lucius, looking up curiously at his wife. "Lucius, I just had the most extraordinary idea," she beamed at her husband who let out a chuckle. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought.

Hermione was in her room reading reply notes she had just received from her friends, when a small knock came from the door. "Come in," she called. She knew it wouldn't be Draco.

Narcissa walked in exuding excitement and began speaking right away. "Oh Hermione, I've been struck with inspiration for your dress!" She held up a picture from a catalog. Hermione couldn't read the words as they seemed to be in a different language._ Italian maybe?_ As soon as she looked at the picture her heart rate jumped, and her breath caught in her throat. The dress was absolutely stunning, too stunning.

"I can't wear that," she breathed.

Narcissa waved her hand and her smile stayed put. "But you will, dear," she said, noting Hermione's eyes float back to the picture longingly.

"But it's so-"

"Of course it is. Now it is to be a Halloween ball, and you know what that means."

Hermione tore her eyes from the dress. "What does that mean?" She asked confused, tilting her head up towards the woman.

"Costumes," was all she said, and left the room even happier than before she came in.

Draco was laying on his bed with one hand behind his head, the other outstretched holding his wand. He had been whipping a ball around the room, bored out of his skull, when his mom barged in. "Mother," he simply said, not even looking her way.

"Oh Draco, I have found your costume for the ball!" She cried, just as excited as when she had told Hermione.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it?" He asked feigning interest.

"This." Glancing over, Draco saw what she was pointing at. He lost control of the ball that was hovering over his head and it dropped. He rubbed the spot, sure there would be a bruise later.

"I can't." He muttered, eyes darting from the picture to his mother and back again.

"But you will, dear," she beamed and strode out of the room.

"What is it with mother and parties," he mumbled. _Women. _He didn't want to attend this stupid ball. Certainly Pansy was on the invite list, and he really didn't want to see her again, ever.

Hermione found herself wandering the grounds, the dress only one of many things on her mind. _That dress. Merlin, it was gorgeous! _She sighed, and thought about the reply notes laying inside on her bed. All of her friends had agreed to come, although both Ron and Harry were rather hesitant about it. _Ginny probably forced them_, she thought with a laugh. _Ginny sure knows how to handle those two. _She wandered the grounds and stopped by a cluster of trees. _If I wear that dress I bet Ron won't be able to take his eyes off of me. _She giggled and blushed at the thought.

A small rustling sound caught her attention, and she was surprised to see someone climbing a tree not too far off. _Is that...no. _She shook her head. _It couldn't possibly be him. _"_Malfoy_?" She questioned, eyebrows raised. Her voice caught him off guard and he stumbled, grunting as he fell. "Malfoy!" She cried as she ran towards his side. He had fallen from a pretty high branch and hit the ground with a loud thud. She scanned his body checking for anything broken, but found nothing. "Does anything hurt?" She asked, trying to hide the sudden concern she felt.

"I'm fine," He groaned, avoiding her gaze and concerned look. He tried to get up but felt a sudden pain flood through him as he shifted his weight onto his feet. "My ankle," he grumbled, falling. Hermione's arm swung out, trying to balance him.

"Let me help you," She spoke softly, catching him off guard again. He looked into her eyes and saw the worry flash through them. Reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement, and put his arm around her shoulder for support. They walked slowly back to the manor in silence. When they arrived inside she guided him into a chair and propped his ankle on a stool. "I'll be right back," she promised, and he couldn't help but watch her until she walked out of sight.

He let out a heavy sigh. _I can't believe she's helping me. _He had yelled at her with such ferocity days before that she had run off crying. A rush of guilt surged through his body, but he tried to hide it when he saw her come back. She went to work right away, rolling up his pant leg and wiping the dirt from the area. He winced when she placed a pack of ice down. "Why aren't you just doing this with magic?. Does it have to do with the fact you like touching me?" He smirked, lifting his eyes to hers. To his surprise, she just laughed.

"I prefer to only use healing magic on big wounds. Sometimes, the smaller ones heal better with a delicate touch." She looked up at him through her lashes and blushed. "As for me enjoying touching you, that's for you to decide." Shocked at her words, Draco sat there speechless. He couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face as he observed her.

Hermione could feel her face burning from the words she just voiced. _Did I really just come on to Malfoy? Merlin, I did! _She glanced up at him and noted his grin._ Is he...okay with that?_

Draco cleared his throat. "Granger, " he began, rubbing his head nervously. "I'm sorry."

Her head jerked up, and her eyes grew wide._ He's apologizing? Honestly, this cannot be happening. "_Um may I ask why?"

He rolled his eyes. "And they call you the brightest witch of our age," he smirked.

At that moment it dawned on her, and she simply said, "You're forgiven." As she rearranged the icepack on his ankle, she felt a finger lift up her chin. Her eyes stared right up into Draco's silvery-blues, and she recognized the burning curiosity from her first day. "Malfoy," she whispered, and before she could say anything more he brushed his lips against hers in a sweet and gentle manner. He pulled away just as fast as he leaned in, and that famous Malfoy smirk graced his face. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning, and her heart was racing at an uncomfortable speed. "You shouldn't have done that, Malfoy," she choked, tears in her eyes.

He lifted an eyebrow. "And why not, Granger?"

"I have a boyfriend." She couldn't bring herself to look at him, and averted her eyes to the icepack on his swollen ankle.

"Who says that I kissed you for romantic reasons? It merely was a thank you, if you will." He motioned his hand like he was bowing.

"Oh," was all she could manage as a lump formed in her throat. _Don't cry. Not here. Not in front of him again. _A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Draco noticed and his expression softened, but he quickly hid it behind an unaffected mask like always. _What am I doing? I shouldn't act this way, feel this way. I'm Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood. She's Hermione Granger, a dirty mud-blood. _He cleared his throat. "I'll be going to my room now," got up and apparated despite Hermione's small protest.

For the second time in a matter of a few days, Hermione ran to her room in tears. She flopped onto her bed and cried until her pillow was soaked with her sorrows. _This can't be possible. This isn't right. _"I am Hermione Jane Granger," she said firmly. "I _love_ Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I _hate_ Draco Malfoy," but even as she spoke the words aloud, she felt disbelief creep up. _No. No you don't, a _small voice told her. This sent her crashing into her pillow again, sobbing with such intensity that made her body shake and her heart ache.

Draco lay sprawled on his bed although he kept his swollen ankle propped on a pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, his head filled with questions and his mind reeling trying to search for answers. _Why did I_ _kiss her...and then why did I lie about it? _"No," he scolded himself. "I didn't lie to her, it was just a simple thank you." _No it was not. _"Yes it was!" He yelled at himself, throwing his hands down against the sheets. _You like her,_ a voice seemed to whisper to him, taunting. _You fancy Hermione Granger._ Rage and denial both mixed together, creating an acidic concoction that started to burn at his heart and tear at his soul.

While the two former-enemies fought with themselves locked away in their rooms, Narcissa Malfoy was brewing her own trouble downstairs. Her plan was already rolling into action. Hermione's costume had been chosen and so hadn't Draco's. She worked diligently at a table by the fire, making charts and jotting down menus. This ball had to be perfect, and not just for Narcissa's reputation's sake, but for the happiness of her son. Fear didn't come near her with this heavy challenge she had brought on herself. She was very trusting in her abilities as a party planner for it is one of her favorite hobbies. She always had roaring success, and no doubts were stopping her tonight.

Lucius looked at his wife with a twinkle in his eye as he stood by the door observing her every move. He truly loved his wife, and knew she felt the same way about him. The war had changed them a great deal, and now all he wanted for his son was that he too may find the love of his life. It didn't bother him at all when his wife had revealed her secret plans to him. Actually he found it quite amusing and even offered if he could be of assistance. He slowly made his way over to Narcissa and bent down to touch his lips to her forehead, crinkled in pure concentration. She looked up at him with a loving smile, and then went back to work. Yes, hopefully Draco will feel this way about another in his lifetime.

Hermione awoke to a knock at her door. She blinked her eyes a few times, and looked out towards the window. The sun was high in the sky, and her brow furrowed in confusion. _What time is it?_ Another knock sounded, this time a little louder. "Come in," she called, not caring who saw her lying in bed. She hardly felt like getting up anyways, her eyes were sore and her throat scratchy from the night before.

To Hermione's surprise in walked Ginny, a smile glued to her face. "Hey 'Mione!" She cried as she jumped up on the bed beside her, crushing her in a hug.

"Ginny!" She rasped. "What are you-how did you-"

She laughed. "Narcissa insisted that I come over and visit you." Hermione gave her friend a look. "I know," Ginny laughed again. "I was a bit confused too, but she thought you could do with some girl time."

She smiled and hugged her friend again. "Oh Ginny I've missed you! How are Harry and...Ron?" She hesitated before saying his name, and hoped that Ginny didn't notice.

She looked her friend over, examining her as if she were about to take a test on the subject. "Are you alright?" She asked, concern washing over her face.

_Damn her perception. _"I'm fine," she insisted, adding a fake smile.

"I don't believe you," she shook her head. "Your eyes are red and bloodshot. Have you been crying or something?"

_Yes, like a baby. Oh Ginny I don't know what to do! _"I've just been really tired," she lied through her teeth. She knew Ginny didn't buy it for a second, but she nodded and let the topic drop.

"So have you figured out what you're going to wear to the ball?" She asked, a smile back on her face.

"Yes actually, Narcissa picked it out." She could sense the excitement build inside her friend.

"Show me, show me!" She squealed, bouncing up and down.

"I don't actually have it. Narcissa just showed it to me and walked away with it. I think she wants to keep it a surprise for everyone," she said, excitement building up inside herself as she remembered the gorgeous dress from the picture.

"Oh," Ginny replied, disappointment in her voice.

"Have any of you picked out your costumes?" She questioned, trying to lift her friend's spirits again.

"I've been looking," she started, enthusiasm returning. "And I think I've narrowed my choices down to two things."

"Well?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A bride or a vampire," she announced, a sparkle in her eyes. Hermione burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny about that?"

"Those are two totally different looks, Gin, I just wasn't expecting."

"I'm leaning more towards the sexy vampire. Maybe if I dressed like one, my seductive abilities will grow, and I can catch me a man," she winked. That caught Hermione off guard.

"What do you mean?" Ginny made a face and then the realization hit her.

"Oh that's right. You don't know." She said, biting her lip.

"Don't know what?" Hermione was starting to get aggravated, feeling like she had been left out of something big.

"Well," she started, grabbing onto Hermione's hand. "I broke it off with Harry. I realized that I just didn't love him the way I thought I did." She squeezed her friends hand, and gave her a small smile.

"I understand." _I think I understand more than you know._

"You do? Oh thank you Hermione!" Ginny embraced her friend and rocked her back and forth. As the two of them let go, a small tapping sound came from the balcony doors.

"It's an owl," Hermione said as she opened the french doors. She unwrapped the note to find six words scrawled in the familiar perfect writing.

_It wasn't just a thank you._

Hermione's heart thudded against her ribcage, begging to be free. Her thoughts went back to last night and her lips tingled remembering the feeling of his. She was brought back to the present when Ginny spoke.

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?"

Hermione turned to look at her friend who had one hand placed on her hip, her eyes boring into her face. _Tell her. No! Tell her!_ She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ginny...I-I have to tell you something."

.


	8. That's What Friends Are For

**AN:**Hey guys, hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! Hugs to all of you who have added me to your favorites/alerts! Please read and review! Enjoy :) Oh and PS I realized I forgot to write replies to the last chapters reviews (Oopsies!) So they're there too.

**Disclaimer: **Santa didn't get me the rights to Harry Potter and his friends...:(

"So you and Malfoy have got a thing for one another...," Ginny's face was thoughtful.

"I don't know if one would call it a thing exactly...," Hermione looked at her friend and then down at the floor. "Don't be mad at me Ginny. It's not that I don't love Ron, it's just-"

"You don't love him like you thought you did," she finished, repeating her own statement. "You sly devil! You really do understand how I felt," a slow smile spread across her face.

"Oh Ginny!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her friend for the third time that day. "How am I going to break the news to him?"

"Malfoy? I'm pretty sure he may-"

"No no no no. _Ron_," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right...him. Well, I guess I could talk it over with him first." She said, looking down at the note still clutched in Hermione's hand.

"He is going to be utterly heart broken. I don't think I'll be able to look at him again without feeling guilty." Hermione bit her lip. She felt as though she were going to cry again. _What is wrong with me? Merlin, if I cry one more time I am going to end up in the loony bin at St Mungos..._

Ginny waved her hand. "He'll get over it."

It had been a week since Ginny had come over, and she had assured her she would speak to Ron as soon as she could. Hermione was jittery waiting for a nasty note to come from him calling her out, but nothing came. She was so caught up in her own worry in fact, that she never noticed once that Draco hadn't been down for meals that whole week.

Trying to forget about Ron, Hermione roamed the corridors. She took random turns, went up random staircases, and opened different doors not knowing where she was going to end up. She finally came up to a big wooden door that looked strangely like hers. Knocking once, she opened it a crack and peaked inside. _Draco?_ He lay there on his side with his back to the door, motionless. His bed covers were pulled all the way up to his neck. The only way she could tell it was him was the fact that his white blonde hair was showing. She quietly stepped in shutting the door, and made her way to his bedside. Sitting on the edge, she reached out a shaky hand and touched his shoulder.

Hermione jumped as she heard him speak. "Go away mother, I don't want to talk about it," he sighed, his voice full of pain. Unsure of what to do, she bent down and kissed the top of his head. As she went to get up, a hand caught her arm. Afraid to look at his face, Hermione stared at the floor instead. "Look at me, Granger."

"I can't," she whispered nearing tears, and walked out the door.

She had no clue where she was running, but she had to get away from that room. _How had I not realized it before? I'm so selfish! I was so caught up in one thing, I didn't care to even think about anything..anyone else. _She stopped out of breath and leaned up against a wall, slowly sinking down to the floor. Losing control over her emotions, she broke down. "Draco, please forgive me," she whispered through sobs. Her head was down on her knees, her knees pulled into her chest. So distraught was Hermione, that she failed to notice her onlooker lurking in the shadows.

Draco lay there facing the wall, not fully understanding the extent of his feelings for the girl he had always made sure to hate. _Why am I so stupid? I did this to myself. Merlin, I made a mistake sending that note to her...she would never except who I am and who I was. No one will. I'll either be alone all my life or hitched to Pansy..._He pictured waking up to Pansy and shivered. _No i'd much rather be alone._ Suddenly an unexpected voice interrupted his reverie.

"Hey, mate."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, not caring to turn around.

"Your dear old mum told me you were down." Blaise said with a chuckle.

Draco groaned. _Merlin, that woman doesn't know when to stay away. _"It's hardly funny, and I don't want to talk about it."

"I have an idea of what may be going on."

Draco's eyes darkened and he turned to face his friend. "Oh?"

Blaise smirked. "I overheard a certain mudb-"

"Don't," Draco interrupted, his brow furrowing and voice low.

His smirk only grew wider as his friend confirmed his suspicions. "I distinctly recall a 'Draco, please forgive me'. Does that mean anything to you, mate?" Draco was speechless. _Since when did she call me Draco?_ "She was crying pretty hard. What did she do?"

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, dragging his hands across his face. "Damn it all. You better sit down for this one, you annoying bastard."

Pleased with himself, Blaise obeyed, and Draco began.

Hermione got up from her spot in the hall feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. She looked around, wiping the last remaining tears away and slowly made her way back to her room. It took awhile seeing as how she didn't even know where she was, but she used that time to think. Sighing when she found her door, she opened it and flopped onto the bed. Closing her eyes, Hermione sunk into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Draco paced the room as Blaise mulled over everything he had just told him. "So you fancy Granger... and you're sure about this?"

"Did I not just talk to you?" Draco growled, his heart pounding. _Merlin, I do!_ He wasn't denying it now.

"Isn't she dating Weasel?" Blaise was rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Yes," he snarled.

"Is he coming to the ball?"

"Merlin, Blaise! What is this, twenty questions?" He barked, throwing his hands in the air and slumping into the chair next to his friend.

"Calm down, mate. You don't want to get your knickers tied into a knot," he snickered. Draco shot him a dirty look. "Ask her."

"Ask her what?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"To the ball of course."

"No," Draco said sternly, fists clenched at his sides.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "You're just going to give up and let the Weasel win?"

"No," he repeated.

Blaise grinned. "Then let's make her see what she's missing," a look of pure mischief on his face.

Hermione awoke feeling great until the days events all came rolling back, hitting her in the face like a pound of bricks. She groaned and got up to see what time it was. "Three o'clock," she muttered. She rubbed a hand across her face and headed to the balcony to get some needed fresh air. The last remaining leaves were already starting to fall. She watched the wind swirl the scattered leaves, sending them dancing into the air. She closed her eyes and imagined herself floating along, joining them in their seasonal bliss. The scent of impending rain rushed through her nose, making her eyes flutter as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma. _Fall is definitely my favorite season._

At supper, Hermione was pleased to see Draco sitting in his usual seat as she made her way to hers. She sat down and gave him a small smile, and to her astonishment he gave her a dazzling one back. Her eyes grew wide and a familiar blush crept onto her cheeks as she shakily reached for her fork, averting her eyes downward. Pleased with her reaction, Draco inwardly laughed. _Let the games begin._

Before anyone knew it, the day of the Halloween Ball had arrived. Narcissa and Lucius were busy setting things up and making last minute changes, while Hermione sat on her bed wondering if she should even go. _Maybe this is a bad idea. I should tell Narcissa I'm not feeling well...No. She wouldn't buy that for a minute. Neither would Ginny. _She let out an aggravated groan, and buried her face in one of the fluffy cloud-like pillows.

"Hermione dear!" Narcissa sang from the hall as she stopped by her doorway. Noticing it was already open, she strolled on in. Hermione sprang up, trying her best to smooth her hair and crumpled clothes. She felt like she should never look a mess in front of the always-stunning women before her. Her efforts stopped though as her eyes caught sight of the dress in her hand. Narcissa's eyes seemed to sparkle as she handed the beautiful gown over to a speechless Hermione.

"I-I-" She tried to form words to express the sudden gratitude that poured through her, but nothing seemed to fit. Moving her dress to the bed, she got up and wrapped her arms around a surprised Narcissa. Looking up to the women she noticed a few tears falling down her cheeks. Hermione blushed and went to step away out of embarrassment when Narcissa's arms stopped her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Oh Hermione," she whispered. The two sat there in their shared thanks for a minute more. As they pulled away they both were beaming, un-shed tears glimmering in their eyes. Hermione felt like she had to say something. She looked up at Narcissa.

"I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for the hospitality you have shown me and for this gorgeous dress...," she could feel the tears fall again. "I just...you just...I miss...," she choked.

"Hermione dear," Narcissa grabbed her hand in hers.

She smiled at the gesture. "I just really miss my mother, and you remind me of her. I feel as though you have treated me like a daughter...and I have only been here for a month!" She let out a little laugh and blushed again at what she had just admitted.

"I only could wish I had a daughter such as you, dear." Narcissa smiled warmly down at Hermione and gave her a hankie to wipe her tear-stained face. "Now," she said as she patted her hand. "I have much to do, but I wanted to stop by and give you your gown." She lifted Hermione's head with a gentle finger and looked her direct in the eyes. "You deserve this, dear," she spoke softly but forcefully.

Hermione watched her walk away and then put her attention on the dress. _I have to go now, for_ _Narcissa...and for mum_. Walking out to the balcony she leaned over the railing and looked out over the spacious grounds. Turning her eyes to the dancing leaves on the ground, she spotted Draco sitting under a nearby tree. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. The sun shined brightly on his white blonde hair, as the light breeze ruffled it a bit from its usual slicked down position. His head was down, but she could still see his face. _His gorgeous face._ She popped up as the thought came to the surface. _Where did that come from? _Her eyes made their way back to the unsuspecting boy, and she bit her lip._ Oh what am I kidding, he is definitely easy on the eyes. _At that moment Draco looked up as if reading her thoughts and stared in her direction. She blushed and stumbled back into her room, missing the giant smirk playing on his face.

The rest of the day passed much too quickly for Hermione's taste, and it was officially time for her to get ready for the nights events. She was a nervous mess, fumbling with her hair and shakily applying makeup. She did her makeup first, applying black mascara and eyeliner, flicking the ends out a bit. Her lids were finished with a smoky eye look. Moving onto her mouth she applied a deep red lipstick. She smiled at her reflection, shocked at how well she had actually done seeing as how this wasn't her usual, more natural look. A frown instantly replaced her smile as she thought about her hair. She had no idea of where to even begin. Her brown frizzy locks were always hard to work with, not liking to be tamed by products and styling tools.

As Hermione attacked her hair, Draco was down in his room staring at his costume his mother had just delivered. His heart thumped as he thought about what he was going to do that night. _Blaise's plan better work or so help me, I will avada kedavra his arse. _He grabbed the clothes and hastily put them on when he noticed the time. _Don't want to be late to a ball at my own house._ He smoothed the jacket and slicked back his hair, although not as much as usual, letting some of it fall across his forehead. Giving one last look, he took a long breath and headed for the ball room.

Hermione glanced at the clock as she put the last finishing touches on her hair. It was half up and curled, the top voluminous, and a few stray curls hung down in the front. A thin silver clip kept it back and added a sparkly touch. _Merlin! _She still had to put her dress on. She grabbed the gown, and tried her best to put it on as quickly as possible. She stood in front of a full length mirror and paused. _Something's missing._ She put a finger to her chin and scanned her eyes across the room. Squealing as she spotted a bright red rose in a vase on her nightstand, she fastened it to her hair. _Perfect._ With careful steps, as she was not used to her heels, she made her way to the ball room.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron arrived at the ball right as the clock struck seven. They looked around at their surroundings and stood there taken aback. The ballroom looked gorgeous decked out in blacks and silvers. The huge room had an elegant and very massive crystal chandelier that made it's presence known, reflecting light at every turn. An extra long dark wood table stretched across one side, full of different assortments of food and drink. The ballroom was surrounded by ceiling to floor windows, letting the moonlight shine through, adding a very dark and romantic glow to everyone and everything.

"Welcome," Narcissa nodded her head at the three and smiled. "Enjoy the party." After another smile she was tapped on the shoulder and whisked away into another conversation.

Ginny's eyes searched the room for Hermione, wondering what her mysterious costume was. "I don't see 'Mione anywhere," she frowned, wondering if she decided to hide in her room instead of showing up. Suddenly Ron shook her arm.

"T-there," he barely choked out, his eyes growing wide and ears turning scarlet.

Both Ginny and and Harry turned and gasped. Hermione carefully descended down the grand staircase into the ballroom. She had her eyes focused on each step not wanting to fall in front of everyone. She was very nervous and panic stricken when she realized she had to make her way down a staircase into the room. She thought she would be entering through a doorway. Ginny squealed and pushed her way through the growing crowd to the end of the staircase. Draco heard this, and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes caught sight of Hermione.

"Bloody hell," Blaise muttered as he followed his friend's gaze. _That can't be the mudblood. _

Draco's eyes moved from her face to her dress. It was a creamy color that held a bit if a shine. The straps lay off her shoulders, and the torso fit her form perfectly until it cascaded into elegant pickups from her waist down. _Merlin, she's breathtaking. _

Hermione finally reached the last step and blushed as she noticed how many people were watching her. She was grateful to see Ginny waiting there. "Oh Ginny, you came! You look gorgeous!" She hugged her friend, and looked at her outfit. Ginny did a small spin.

"You like?" She laughed.

Her dress was long sleeved, black, and floor length. It was tight fitting and clung to every curve on her body. The neckline plunged and hanging in the space was a beautiful emerald heart pendant. A dangerous slit ran up to meet her inner thigh, inches away from showing her knickers. The outfit was paired with seductive black platform pumps. Hermione turned her attention to her friend's face. Her fiery hair was swept over to the side in loose curls that hung down just meeting her waist. Her lashes were long and black, matching her nails, and her lips were a dark crimson red. As Ginny smiled she noticed two teeth charmed to look like fangs. "Wow, Gin," she breathed. "You'll definitely catch the eyes of many guys tonight!" She laughed.

"Not as many as you! At first I was a little upset you would keep your dress from me, but now," her friend stepped back and moved her hand up and down. "I'm pleasantly surprised," she giggled.

Hermione blushed and waved her friend's comment off. She stiffened as she saw Ron approach but relaxed when Harry followed. "Wow 'Mione, you look amazing," Harry cried as he hugged her.

"Thank-" but she couldn't finish her sentence and burst into a laughing fit as she took in his costume. "Harry," she said between giggles. "You're..you're..."

"I'm professor Snape," he said mocking their former professor's voice. "Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for laughing!" They all burst into laughs.

"Poking fun at me, Potter?" A deep voice drawled from behind him, and he stiffened.

"N-no sir!" He replied, embarrassed he had been caught. He felt as if he was back in school again until Snape laughed.

Hermione had forgotten how much the professor had changed since the war. After nearly dying his outlook on life had changed, and he became somewhat of a different person. He looked the same and sounded the same, but when you looked at his eyes they were no longer hard, and you could catch a glimmer of playfulness that had never been there.

"I would practice more if I were you, Potter." He smiled, nodded to the group and headed off to start a conversation with Lucius.

"Bloody hell, he still frightens me," Ron spoke, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "This time in a different way." He nervously peered at Hermione through hooded eyes, and cleared his throat. "Erm. 'Mione, would you care to um...dance?" He finished, blushing like mad.

"Alright Ron," she spoke gently, not wanting to hurt him any further than she already has.

His eyes brightened and he lead her to the dance floor. They swayed back and forth, but a small awkward distance seemed to separate them. As they silently danced a set of eyes watched their every move, burning with jealousy.

**Fan. Sea. Pants-**Mmm Malfoy is quite adorable...;P haha thanks!

**Wolfie**—Here ya go! :)

**xxfallblossomsxx—**Thank you!

**jessirose85—**Thanks :)

**Fan. Sea. Pants-***scoops you back up* Will do haha :D thanks

**bookgirl 121—**Thank ya!

**mtthomas—**I do my best! Thanks

**Dawnsplash**—Thanks :D

**cheesecake**—Alright thanks for letting me know! And ohmygoodness! :O That sounds wicked scary! Thank youuu. :)


	9. Who Would've Thought

**AN: **It's been a tough week for me, but I am determined to get this out and posted asap. Writing this story seems to help calm me down a bit, and for that I am grateful for. I am also grateful for all of you guys, my readers! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me and cheer me up on my bad days. Send me more pretty please! :D Read and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling. I am not JK Rowling. I am not JK Rowling.

Draco growled when he noticed the redhead lead Hermione out onto the dance floor, his eyes practically burning a hole into Ron's head. Blaise noticed his reaction, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember the plan, mate," he whispered, glancing down at Draco's clenched fists.

Draco snarled and reluctantly searched the room. To make his first move he had to have a pawn, this _was_ a game after all. His eyes spotted her on the far-left side of the room talking to a guy dressed like a seeker, and he slowly made his way over to her.

"Draco!" She cried, a mixture of surprise and excitement in her voice.

"Pans," he spoke, trying to sound happy to see her. He added a smile to seem genuine, and she soaked it right up, oblivious to his facade. _Easy as always. _

"Oh Draco, this place looks amazing!" She squealed, grabbing onto his arm. "You look amazing," she cooed, brushing a single finger across the same arm she held.

Draco immediately stopped the disgust he felt from surfacing on his face and replaced it with another fake smile. "Would you like to dance?" With an excited squeal, she practically dragged Draco behind her as she eagerly made her way to the dance floor.

The next song started to play, but Ron didn't let go of her. He wanted to keep dancing all night, never letting Hermione go. _I won't let you get away, 'Mione._ She looked at his face at that moment, and Ron stiffened thinking he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Her eyes were brimming with questions, but she didn't speak.

Draco and Pansy were dancing to the slow song that drifted through the air, Pansy laying her head on his shoulder. He felt like pushing her off but fought against the urge, inhaling sharply. Carefully, he guided them over towards Hermione and Ron until they were beside each other. He was so close he could smell her perfume, and his body ached with a sudden longing he had never felt before. Pansy sighed happily into his shoulder, but Draco didn't notice, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

Feeling that familiar blush rush up her neck, Hermione knew he was looking at her. Her heart thudded loudly inside her chest as she moved her eyes away from Ron, to stare back at his silvery ones. She gasped as she noticed the pure desire they held, seeming to burn with an unashamed intensity. Then her gaze fell upon Pansy, her head laying on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Jealousy coursed through her veins, and all she wanted to do was hex the smile off of that witch's face._ He's mine. _She stopped swaying, and dropped her arms from Ron at the thought.

Ron's face fell at the movement. " 'Mione," he spoke, eyes pleading. She looked up at his face, and shifted uncomfortably in her heels. Fear spread throughout his body as he noticed her stance. She was going to leave. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, then cupped her face and pressed his lips urgently into hers. Hermione's eyes bulged as she pushed him away.

"Ron," she spoke sternly, tears in her eyes. She could feel anger build up inside towards the blushing redhead before her. "I don't feel like that towards you anymore," she spat. Ron flinched, and a nearby Draco smiled wickedly.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, face turning red. Nearby people turned to look at him at the the volume of his voice. He ignored their stares as he continued. "How can you be all over me and then decide you don't like me the next month?"

Hermione's anger took complete hold of her. "I was never _all_ over you, Ron!" She longed to run up and slap him, but didn't want to cause a scene. She glanced over at Draco who's stare never let up, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. She blushed furiously and couldn't help but smile back, her rage melting away._ How does he do that?_

Ron's eyes followed hers, and he blanched. _Impossible. Hermione and Malfoy?_ _Never...,_ but the longer he watched them, his thoughts changed. They seemed to be holding a conversation with only their eyes, and it wasn't full of hatred but..._No. No. No! No!_ "No," he whispered aloud. He felt as if his whole world were crumbling. Turning his eyes to Hermione one last time, he stalked off. _Coming here was a big mistake._

Hermione watched Ron leave and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He was one of her best friends after all, and she _did _love him. It just wasn't the way he wanted. She turned to Draco and realized Pansy had lifted her head and was talking with him. The jealousy she had felt before doubled in its intensity, and her fists clenched at her sides. _I have to find Ginny._

She searched for what seemed to be a half an hour, but to no avail. Sighing and giving up she headed over to the refreshments table when she tripped on her own heel, bumping into a snogging couple.

"Oh I'm so-," Hermione began and then her eyes grew wide, staring at the missing fiery redhead in front of her. "G-Ginny?"

"Oi Granger!" A smug Blaise called out. His hair was disheveled and his lips were bloody red, matching Ginny's. Ginny shot a glare at him, and bit her swollen bottom lip.

" 'Mione...I um..hey," she weakly said, shooting her eyes back from her friend to Blaise.

"_Hey_?" Hermione put her arms on her hips and pursed her lips. "I catch you snogging the bloody daylights out of Blaise, _Blaise_, and all you say is_ hey_?"

"Are you jealous, Granger?" He grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Never!" She cried.

He nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense seeing as how I don't have snow white hair and-" Ginny smacked him on the back of the head. "Bloody hell woman." He rubbed the spot and stared at Hermione with a smirk that told her he knew everything.

Her face instantly turned two shades of red. "I'll...uh...talk to you later, Gin," she spoke quickly and ran off, trying her best not to fall in her high heels.

Hermione made her way through the crowd until she stopped in front of one of the huge windows. Leaning up against it, her hand brushed up against a handle. _Oh, it's a door. _Touching the silver handle again, she opened it carefully, and instantly the cool night air reached a welcoming hand to touch her bare shoulders and lift her curly locks. She walked a few feet until reaching a huge old oak. Letting out a sigh she brushed a hand across the bark. She stood there just staring at the tree, wondering about the years and times it had stood through itself. Pulling her arms against her chest, Hermione shivered and felt a coat being placed on her shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold," a smooth voice whispered into her ear. Her heart beat fast at its familiarity, and she turned to face him. A stunning Draco Malfoy filled her vision, and her heart seemed to stop at the sight. His hair was glowing in the light of the moon and so was his face. The light seemed to highlight his sharp features, and his eyes were magnificent in all of their haunting glory. Her eyes roamed his body taking in his costume, which consisted of tight-fitting white trousers, a high-collared white shirt, a deep emerald silver-buttoned waistcoat, and black boots. She looked at the coat on her shoulders. It was the same deep emerald as the waistcoat, with the same silver buttons. Very intricate silver stitching ran along the collar, sides and bottom. It appeared to be a Victorian era tailcoat.

"You look like a prince," she smiled, blushing like mad.

"And you a princess," he replied stepping closer and brushing a long finger against her red cheek. Hermione looked up into his eyes and felt a strong urge to kiss him. Before she could even think about acting on her impulse, Draco's lips found their way to hers.

His lips were soft and sweet tasting, sending shivers throughout her entire body. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but after a few minutes it became passionate and lustful. Hermione's arms found their way around his neck and ruffled his hair, while Draco's pinned her against the giant oak. Their heads spun, and hearts soared at the intensity of being entangled in one an others arms.

Panting heavily, they finally broke away red-faced and beaming. "Hermione," Draco breathed, his forehead resting on hers. She closed her eyes.

"Say it again, Draco."

"Hermione," he whispered, grinning. She grinned as well and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, thinking to herself that it was the best sound in the world.

Draco rested is head on top of hers, and ran his fingers through her thick brown hair. _She called me Draco._ He couldn't stop smiling and thought that this was the most he ever had smiled in his life. He never felt this way before about anyone. Sure, he had kissed many girls. He had also done much more, but those were just flings. Something told him in his gut that this wasn't one of those. Hermione wasn't just a one night stand or an object to lust after and then throw away. She was special and fragile. He had to treat her with care and keep her from breaking. _I will never hurt you, love. You're safe with me._

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled into his chest. Draco raised an eyebrow at her sudden confession.

"Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry about?" Hermione mumbled incoherently, and Draco strained to hear her. He lifted her chin until her eyes met with his. "Speak up, love. I don't understand gibberish," he spoke softly, a chuckle escaping his lips.

She gasped at his use of the endearing term, and her heart seemed to melt. That much more guilt seeping in. "I-I feel absolutely horrible about not realizing how much I hurt you when I didn't respond to your note." A few tears dripped down her face, and Draco pressed his lips to each one, kissing them away.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," he reassured her, but she wasn't convinced. She looked into his eyes, her own begging for him to say the words she desperately needed to hear. He sighed. "Fine. I forgive you, Hermione Granger, for what you think you did to me."

"Good," she smiled, and brushed her lips against his. As soon as their lips met the same spark from their earlier snogging session returned. Hermione let out a small moan at the force of the kisses Draco gave, and all she wanted was his mouth on hers. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, clawing and grabbing a hold of hair, necks, waists, and arms. It was intoxicating, and deliciously sinful. Hermione never felt so alive in her life.

For the second time that night, Draco and Hermione pulled away breathless, leaning against the others foreheads for support. "You're definitely good at what you do," she spoke, her heart begging to be set free from her ribcage.

Draco chuckled. "At what I do? So you think this is all I do...," he smirked. "Interesting."

Hermione stood straight and smoothed the wrinkles off of her dress. She touched her hair and frowned. It had come undone with all of the grabbing, and her clip was dangling on a lonely strand. "I'll help you," Draco offered, and she gratefully accepted. After he was sure he fixed it, he stood back and put his hands on her bare shoulders. "Gorgeous," he stated matter-of-factually, and bent down to pick up his discarded coat. Hermione blushed at his statement.

"You really think that?" Her voice was soft, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"A Malfoy never lies," he said straightening up tall and putting his coat on.

"That's a lie!" She giggled. He pretended to be hurt by her words, forming a scowl and lifting his nose at her.

"You wouldn't know, you aren't a Malfoy," he smirked, extending his arm out to her.

_I want to be._ She wiped the thought away._ Slow down...you don't want to get ahead of yourself. Snogging doesn't ensure a marriage proposal. You don't even love him. _Another smaller voice seemed to pipe up. _Not yet._ She linked her arm in his, and they headed back inside to the ballroom.

They were greeted by confused and surprised glances but ignored them as they moved to the dance floor, Draco leading the way. A new song began to play and without taking their eyes off one another, the unusual pair glided effortlessly across the floor.

"Who would've thought," Ginny chuckled, peering over at her best friend and late enemy.

"I certainly never did," Blaise added as he spun Ginny around. _I never dare thought._ He looked at the girl he was dancing with and smiled. "You know, you look quite ravishing in black." Ginny stopped and looked up at the smirking boy before her. She noticed the softness in his eyes, and a slow blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Um thanks," she spoke looking down at her shoes. Blaise chuckled at her sudden bashfulness. He bent down and placed a kiss into her hair, her head still facing the floor. When she jerked up he laughed, and they began to dance again.

Pansy was talking with a girl dressed like a cat, asking if she had seen Draco anywhere. He had told her he wouldn't be gone long, but it had been an hour and she was starting to worry. The girl said she hadn't seen him. Pansy sneered and walked away. _No help, and what a ridiculous costume._ As she headed to the refreshments table, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was cat girl.

"I found Draco," She pointed a paw to the blonde on the dance floor.

_He's probably waiting for me, s_he grinned. The crowd was huge, and it blocked out the girl he danced with. Pansy shoved through the people, impatient to be in his arms. As she got to the clearing, her breath caught in her throat. _What is my Draco doing with the mudblood? _A deep rage enveloped her, and she let out a scream. Everyone seemed to stop moving to stare at her. "Get your filthy mudblood claws off of Draco!"

Hermione cringed at the horrible word, and Draco practically flew over to where Pansy stood. His stance was frightening and his eyes were lit with an emotion Pansy had never seen in him before. "Speak that word again and watch what happens," he growled.

"What are you doing?" She tried to seem un-phased by his fury, but her voice was coated with fear.

"_Get out_," He hissed. This time she didn't try to seem brave and ran off as everyone stared.

Draco headed back to Hermione and hugged her as she quietly cried. "Shh shh," he whispered in her ear, placing gentle kisses in her hair.

"Show's over," Lucius announced. "I would suggest everyone to get back to having fun. If anyone agrees with Miss Parkinson, you should make your exit as well. We don't welcome such rude and cruel persons in to our home." He scanned the room for protests, but gladly found none. He smiled, and bowed towards Hermione as if he was saying he was sorry. She met his eyes and nodded back, a small smile on her own face.

"I can't believe it," she shook her head and looked at Draco. "He really doesn't care."

"He's changed," he smirked. "We all have." He brought his forehead down to rest on hers once more. Hermione let out a happy sigh and laughed as they swayed.

"Something funny, Granger?" He didn't lift his head from hers, but she could see a smile pulling at his lips.

"Never in my craziest dreams, have I imagined this," She moved her head and looked up at him, her brown eyes baring her soul.

"Are you insisting this is crazy?" That famous Malfoy smirk she had grown fond of gracing his features.

"Insanely so."

Draco laughed, and leaned in to kiss her smiling lips. "Agreed," he whispered before closing the gap.

Narcissa and Lucius watched their son from a distance, both beaming. He wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close. "Look at them," she whispered.

"I am, dear," He laughed.

"You think she's the one for him?" Narcissa's voice was hopeful as she glanced back at her husband.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "She just may be."

**Piper Lestrange—**Good! Thanks :)

**Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe-**-Thank you! :) I did describe her dress, but it wasn't in great detail for her dress was very simple.

**AnMarie10-**:)

**x-hermalfoy—**I couldn't resist adding him :p I love Snape haha and thanks!

**martshi3—**Glad I could help! :)Thank you

**bookgirl 121—**Here's the update :p hope it was soon enough.

**jessirose85—**Thanks, hope you enjoyed the action :D hehee

**kogasgirl14—**Ohmygoodness! This was like the best compliment ever! Thank you times a bajillion :D Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Megara Spoiler—**Hope it's to your liking :)


	10. Secrets

**AN:** Hey oh! :) How's it going readers? Forgive me for this late update, I've been experiencing major writer's block plus I've been kind of busy lately. I pinky promise though to post the next chapter in about a week or so. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well, I had to stop it at that point. Please review and enjoy! :)

.**Disclaimer:** I am just playing with these characters, and I promise to put them back when I'm done. I can't say that they will be returned in the same condition though...I tend to play rough ;P

Hermione walked across the manor grounds, one hand in her pocket and the other wrapped inside of Draco's. They were both silent, enjoying the cool air and each others company. The ball had been two weeks prior and since then, they had been spending every waking moment together. She let out a sigh and stopped to look up at him. Draco lifted a brow.

"Something wrong?" A hint of concern flashed through his eyes.

"Far from it actually," she smiled and stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek, reassuring him. He grinned and returned the favor as they continued to stroll along.

Later during dinner all Hermione wanted to do was cover her face and fade into the chair. She was blushing furiously, and the heat made her uncomfortable, shifting in her seat about a hundred times. Both Draco and his parents wouldn't stop staring. Draco's gaze was intense and full of longing, while his parents' held amusement. Hoping to break their stares, she spoke. "Um...so Narcissa, how is everything?"

"Fine, dear," Narcissa replied with a wide grin. She knew what she was trying to do.

"And you Lucius?" Hermione questioned, nodding her head towards him.

"I'm doing fine as well, Miss Granger," he spoke with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Their constant looks however, didn't let up. _Bugger. _

"Aren't you going to ask that of me?"

"Huh?" Hermione had been concentrating feverishly on her meal and her meal alone.

"I said, aren't you going to ask how I am doing?" Draco feigned hurt, but his small smirk gave way to his game. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Draco, I'll play along. How are_ you_?" His silvery eyes seemed to shine brighter when she called him by his first name.

"Eh," He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes and dropped her fork to face him.

"That is possibly the most vague answer in the book. If you wanted me to ask you, tell me the truth at least." His eyes looked up at her with such a burning intensity that she gasped, and Narcissa seemed to squeal with delight.

"I am perfect," he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her. A fire seemed to spread across her cheeks and throughout her body at his touch. He broke away and began to eat again like this was just an ordinary thing, kissing her in front of his parents at dinner. Hermione however just sat there stunned.

She knew that he had been happy in the past few weeks, but perfect_?_ And that kiss and those eyes...so full of..._love, _that small voice seemed to chant in her mind. _Merlin, no. He doesn't love me. That's impossible. Draco Malfoy could never love me, a muggleborn. Most likely I'm just a phase or something. _At that thought a surprise pain pulled at her heart, and she felt as though she were going to cry. She turned to look at him. _Well, it does seem like he has changed, but it's only been a month that I've been here. You can't just fall in love with your enemy in a month. That would mean..._Hermione's brown eyes grew wide. _He's had feelings for me for awhile. _

Draco looked up feeling her eyes on him. He chuckled at her confused expression. _Well, well. What_ _could possibly confuse miss know-it-all? _

The rest of the dinner went by quietly, an awkwardness hanging in the air as silverware clanked against the fine china. Hermione was the first to dismiss herself, and she rushed to her room before anyone could stop her. She closed her door and made a jumping leap onto her welcoming bed. The sheets engulfed her in a hug as if they sensed her pain, and she kissed the pillows with her aggravated screams. She lifted her head a bit and groaned. "Have I gone mad?"

"It would appear so," that familiar voice drawled from her doorway. Shocked and embarrassed, Hermione flipped around and sat up.

"W-when did you come in?" She straightened and tried her best to smooth her rumpled clothes. Draco laughed and walked towards the bed, jumping on and laying back with his hands behind his head. _Well this looks oddly familiar. _He was staring straight up at the bed curtains just like on the first day she had arrived, except this time she didn't try to shove him off.

"I noticed you left in a hurry and I wanted to see if everything was okay," He stated truthfully, turning his eyes to hers. She shifted in her spot at his gaze. His smoldering eyes seemed to see right through her, and it made her heart jump. She didn't like to be read, especially when she was most vulnerable.

"I am fine. You however, need to learn how to knock before entering someone's room," she spoke crossing her arms at her chest and averting her eyes to the wall near the bathroom.

"Is that so," he smirked. Suddenly he sprang up and grabbed one of Hermione's hands, ripping it out of the crossed position. "Do you enjoy touching me, Granger?" She gasped in surprise at his movements and let out a huff at his words.

"I won't answer that," she spoke indignantly, turning her head away from him.

"Then I'll just be holding onto your hand forever," He chuckled, his eyes dark, brimming with mischief and amusement.

_What is he trying to do? This is madness! _She let out another annoyed huff, but his close presence and gentle circling of his fingers on her hand persuaded her mind to let go of the anger. Draco's fingers slowly started making their way up her arm, and he moved his body closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. His eyes peered up from his caressing fingers as he spoke. "I think you do."

Hermione shivered as his words brushed past her cheek, and her heart attempted once again to leap from her body. "I...ummm...uh," she babbled, mind blanking on how to form words. A grin appeared on Draco's face as she blushed violently.

"Hmm. What a way with words you have," he spoke looking into her wide chocolatey eyes and lifting her shaking hand to his lips, never breaking his stare. Hermione couldn't help but let a nervous giggle bubble out, and cursed herself for being so inexperienced with guys. This was the one time she wished she hadn't buried herself into her studies at school and had experienced such things earlier like all the rest of the girls did at Hogwarts. Then the thought hit her. _Merlin's beard! What does he plan on doing? I'm not...I don't..._Even her thoughts weren't coming out right as Draco's lips replaced his fingers, soft kisses trailing up her arm. _I need to...he should...I...I...bugger._

"D-Draco, what are you d-doing?" She whispered, the words barely escaping her lips as her voice was carried away by sudden fear. He didn't answer, but the devilish smirk that appeared confirmed he had heard her question. Closing her eyes Hermione tried to take calming breaths, when a pair of lips passionately enveloped hers.

Draco's heart seemed to soar at her touch. He couldn't explain it, and he most certainly didn't understand it, but his whole being ached for this; for her. His days consisted of her whether it be physically or by daydream, and his nights were spent with her in his dreams. Never in his life had he felt this way about anyone or planned to feel this way about anyone. A few years ago when he had attended Hogwarts, he had figured that he was to marry a chosen pureblood to carry on his family's status. He would've thought a person mental if they had told him otherwise. Only now did he realize just how foolish he had been. He lifted his lips from Hermione's and stared at her mussed hair and wanting eyes. With a snigger, he kissed her forehead and jumped onto the floor. This action made her protest.

"Where are you going?" She spoke, her voice taking on an uncharacteristic whiny tone. She definitely didn't want him to leave despite her nerves. Draco just flashed her a trademark smirk and backed out the door. _Damn him and his unforeseeable actions. _Hermione put a finger to her lips still tingling with the sensations of their snogging session._ Damn him._

She looked to the muggle watch she wore on her left wrist. It had been a gift from her father to her mother and before she had erased herself from their lives, Hermione had grabbed it from her jewelry box. Her fingers brushed across the shining face at the memory, and she noted the time. It was only eight o'clock. _I think it's time to pay someone a visit. _Hermione jumped off the bed with a wide grin and ran her fingers through her hair as she headed out the door.

The corridors were pretty dim despite the old sconces lining the walls every few feet or so, and Hermione was relieved she had her wand in her pocket. "_Lumos," _she whispered, trying to remember the way to Draco's room she had stumbled upon weeks before.

Draco paced his room furiously as he watched the smiling girl giggling on his bed, dangling her legs off the side like a child on a swing. "As I was saying Draco," she cooed. "I didn't think it would have to come to this, but desperate times call for desperate measures, love." At the endearing term he spun on his heel and made dangerous strides towards the witch before him, anger coloring his face a shade of red while a growl escaped his throat.

"Never refer to me as your love," he spat as hatred oozed through his every pore. If it were a substance, acid would be eating away at the girl's smug face. Her smirk just begged to be ripped off as she flapped a piece of parchment in the air beside her.

"I would beg to differ, Draco, _love_," Pansy said calmly, seeming to have not a care in the world at his threatening stance. Another growl crawled out of Draco's throat. He pursed his lips in a straight line, trapping the killing curse on the edge of his tongue. _Bloody bitch! _

"I don't understand you," she shook her black curls. "What is with that mudblood that attracts you so? Is it the challenge maybe?" She gently lifted herself off of the bed and made her way to a seething Draco who was massaging his temples. She placed a finger on his shoulder, trailing it across as she walked around him in a slow circle. "Perhaps you just wanted a roll in the old blankets with her," she paused and put her mouth to his ear. "A different pair of legs to fuck," she whispered harshly.

"Hermione is more than that," he barked, grabbing her wrist in his long fingers. She winced at the tight bruising hold but hid it behind a look of indifference.

"Ah so you're going by first names now." Pansy matched his look with her own. "Tell me," she smirked and continued in a vicious tone. "Is shagging her like fucking a pig in the mud?"

"Pansy, you bitch!" He pressed his fingers even harder into her wrist until she screamed in pain, begging him to stop. He did, but not for her benefit. He didn't want to have to explain to his parents or Hermione what was transpiring. Pansy's eyes watered as she cradled her wrist in her other hand.

"I love you, Draco," her words firm and low. Draco only focused his eyes on the wall. He swore he could feel the room getting hotter as his own blood boiled, and he clenched his fists at his sides to refrain from strangling her. "We belong together, Draco. We make sense."

"Never," he hissed, pounding a fist on the wall beside him. Pansy ignored this and moved closer.

"We do, and we _will_ be together." Her tone was more demanding, and she stated this as if it were a well-known fact. He pounded his fist even harder into the wall, causing blood to seep from his knuckles. Pansy clicked her tongue like a disapproving mother, scolding her child for making a fit. "You better watch that temper of yours, love." Draco's body shook at the term again, and he turned his blazing eyes to her.

"Or what?" He snarled. She looked to the side as if she were thinking of what exactly would happen and smiled as she turned back to him. An alarm went off in Draco's head at the sight. Pansy could be dangerous when she really put her mind to it.

"Let's just say that something might happen to your precious...interests," she finished with a dark look in her eyes and a sickening smile. "If I were you, I would never let something like this," she lifted her injured wrist, "Happen again. We wouldn't want you to get into more trouble than necessary," she said in a disturbingly too-sweet voice, brushing imaginary dirt off of his black jacket. He cringed at her touch and pulled away.

"Don't touch me." He lifted his nose at her as if she smelled of rotten fish.

"But I can, Draco," she laughed and slowly stepped towards his towering figure again. "I _own_ you," she bit out, glancing back at the paper on the bed. "You are mine to do as I please, and it _pleases_ me to touch you."

Hermione finally entered the right corridor, seeing the similar wooden door that opened to her room at the end. She let out a sigh of relief, the sight being like that of a beacon in the fog. She had made many wrong turns along the way, and her feet ached for the chance to rest.

She stood at the massive entryway and took a deep breath. _Hopefully, he won't go ballistic at me being here. He shouldn't, I mean Merlin knows how many times he has appeared in my room uninvited. _Hermione, suddenly unsure, bit her lip and fussed with her striped gold and maroon sweater. She had bought it at a small muggle shop one day, as it happily reminded her of Gryffindor colors. Draco had laughed when he first saw her in it but admitted it did fit her perfectly. It wasn't tight, but it hugged her waist, the neckline dropping into a slight v. Hermione though, being self-conscience about how much cleavage it showed, always wore a cream colored tank underneath.

"_Own_ me? Draco laughed darkly. He moved so that he loomed over Pansy, and he took pleasure in her small frightened gasp. He still had the control here. "Listen here, _love,"_ he snapped, moving forward, making her walk backwards as he spoke. "No one _owns_ me. I am not a piece of property to be tossed about carelessly, ownership passing from one man to the next. Not even the Dark Lord could own me. What possesses you to think a mere pathetic witch like yourself has any control over me?" Pansy backed into the wall as Draco lifted his arms to block her in, leaning himself to stare straight into her frightened eyes as he made his next point. "I can brake you, Pansy. I can brake you into a million pieces without batting an eye."

"You wouldn't," she whispered, touching a finger to his cheek. He swatted it away like an annoying fly.

"Try me," he whispered in a voice coated with malicious intent.

Hermione felt a strange feeling in her gut as if something bad may happen, and as she reached for the knob, a strange thought niggled into her thoughts. _What if he is with some one else? _She instantly scolded herself. _Draco wouldn't do that. He wouldn't dare mess with what we have. _This last thought still rang through her mind as she finally swung open the door.

**Rhiose—**Thank you so very much! That means a lot. :]

**Piper Lestrange—**Aww thanks! :)

**sammy sosa the 13th-**-:)

**Getsomesonn—**Hee hee thanks :)

**Kogasgirl14-***blushes * You flatter me! Ha ha :D You're so sweet. Thank you!

**Andrea B—**Thanks :)

**bookgirl 121-**:] Thanks a bunch!

**Jenna Linda—**Yaay! Thank you :) And hey, my name's Jenna too! Ha ha

**cheesecake—**Me too! Snape 3 :) Ha ha

**Al-Orange Ninja—**Why thank you! :)


	11. Sympathy

**AN:** Ahoy! :) I am terribly sorry for all who have waited so long for this posting, and after a pinky promise...shame on me. I've been pretty preoccupied with important stuff that unfortunately comes before this story, and to top it off my laptop broke awhile ago, erasing all of my chapters I had finished but never posted. It took me forever to find the words I had used, and some ideas were lost. Please be kind and review review review! If you like my story, tell me! :D If you have any ideas or things you would like to see happen, share! :D I'm open to suggestions as long as they are reasonable...I won't go back and change things that have already been written. Anyways, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing JK Rowling.

Draco turned at the slight squeaking of the hinges and blanched as Hermione's bouncy curls came into view. Pansy grinned and grabbed a hold of his face, pressing herself against him. "Oh love, that was amazing," she cried, throwing a devilish smirk towards Hermione. Hermione just stood there in shock, her eyes darting from Pansy to Draco.

"Hermione," Draco called out, pushing Pansy to the ground. "It's not what you think. I would never cheat on you."

"Ha," she shook her head. "That's not very convincing," her fingers were turning white as they coiled around her wand.

"I can explain," he reached out to grab her hand, but she brought her wand to his throat.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy," she hissed, tears spilling down her face. Rising from her position on the floor Pansy made her way across the room.

"If you hurt my Draco, mudblood, I-"

"Langlock!" Hermione shouted with a force that shook her while body. Pansy's eyes were watering and her face afire with rage as the spell took affect. Hermione's attention then turned back to Draco who was still standing in front of her. He hadn't budged an inch, his pleading eyes still glued to hers. "Try kissing her now, Malfoy," she spat.

"I didn't k-"

"Save it," she whispered, heartbroken and ashamed by the whole situation. Without another word said between them, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her down the winding corridors. She didn't care where she ended up, she just had to get out of there._ How could I possibly have been so naive to think that idiot, Malfoy, actually_ _cared_ _for me? I'm such a fool._ Wiping the tears from her face, Hermione didn't notice the person approaching and collided into them. "S-sorry," She sobbed, eyes on the ground.

"Shh shh." A pair of strong but surprisingly gentle hands grasped her shoulders. One weathered finger tilted her chin up, and Hermione's face turned a vicious red as she came face to face with the lord of the manor. His features were twisted into a look of concern, and her father's face flashed through her thoughts, making a new wave of sorrow rush through her body. "Why don't we have a little talk," he spoke softly, and with a flick of his wand they apparated into his study.

She was back in the study that she had come across on her first day, the day she arrived at hell's doors. A fire roared to life in the fireplace as they entered, and Lucius helped her settle into a leather chair in front of it before sitting down himself. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, and instead focused on the wizarding pictures littering the mantle. There was one of Lucius and Snape looking quite serious, a recent family portrait, a few pictures of Narcissa laughing with party guests...But the one that caught her attention the most was of a small child. He had to be no more than eight years old, proudly showcasing two gaps where his front teeth should have been. It was obvious to Hermione who it was, those captivating silvery eyes, the white-blonde hair, it was Draco alright. Her eyes blurred as new tears formed, and she had to look away to keep from falling apart. Unfortunately, her eyes looked right into Lucius's direction. He seemed as though he were studying a painting the way he was staring. His hands were clasped together, pointer fingers resting on his lips, and his eyes were scouring her features, contemplating on what his next move should be. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Now Miss Granger, I'm sure you feel uncomfortable with the circumstances that be," he said gesturing with one hand towards the room. "But I can assure you that I would never speak of any of this to a soul, if that is what you so wish." His words were kind, and Hermione felt the unusual urge to spill her heart out to him. Ginny was far away in Blaise-land, and Harry had his arms full with an outraged and depressed Ron. She basically had no one to turn to, so that is what aided her decision in confiding in a surprisingly sympathetic Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius listened intently to every word Hermione had to say, remaining silent as she poured out her heart, vulnerability and honesty emanating from every inch of her. When at last she finished, he waited a few minutes, choosing his words wisely. "I'm not sure as though the words of an old wizard like myself," he began, rising from his chair. "Would instill a sense of peace or comfort to you, as I am new to such things." He put his hands behind his back and stared into the fire. "As you well know, I have never been kind in anything I have done in the past. Hopefully, you have realized though Miss Granger, my family and I have changed completely. I have witnessed and partaken in shameful acts of cruelty, but that is all behind me now. My sole duty in this new life is to protect and ensure the happiness of my family." He smiled and to Hermione's surprise, knelt down beside her chair, his gray eyes staring directly into hers. "Do not be alarmed Miss Granger," He chuckled. "But over the past couple of months you have been here, I have taken quite the liking to you, even considered the idea you may one day become family."

Hermione couldn't help but let a few tears fall at the comment and whispered, "Don't bet on it." She jumped at the booming laughter of an apparently amused Lucius. Anger bubbled in her chest until it found it's way out through her mouth. "I don't find my pain very funny, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius softened at the girl's remark, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not laugh at you or your pain, Miss Granger. I'm sorry, but I found your commentary to be quite amusing. You see, I know my son." He got up and walked towards the fireplace again. "He has changed a great deal...And more thanks to you." He flashed a dazzling smile her way and continued. "I also know Miss Parkinson. Draco has grown tired of her..._ways_. I can assure you that what you witnessed was in fact a show she wrote and starred in herself." Hermione mulled this last statement over in her head.

"Maybe I let my raw emotions get the best of me. They just took over before I really surveyed what was going on." She got up and stood across from Lucius, who was now holding a picture frame. "If your son is truly innocent in all of this, Mr. Malfoy, than why was Pansy Parkinson in Draco's room to begin with?" Lucius opened Hermione's hands and placed the elegant silver and green encrusted frame inside. Hermione gasped as she watched the couple dancing gracefully, entranced by the other.

"That my dear child, is the right question to be asking." Determination flooded her system as she watched her and Draco move in perfect harmony, dancing the night away. She was going to figure this out. Pansy Parkinson will not take away the best thing she ever had.

Draco called after Hermione, but she was too far to hear, and he figured she didn't want to. "What have I done?" he questioned aloud. He swung around violently, pounding his already bruised fist hard into the wall. Pansy was sitting at the edge of his bed again, holding the parchment that started it all. A calm look plastered her face as she pointed a finger to her lips. Glancing at the parchment one more time, Draco angrily lifted his wand and rid the girl of the spell. Pansy smiled.

"Thank you, love. Now to get down to business." She jumped off the bed and started walking around the room as she talked. Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and threw a dirty look at the girl who he hated with all his being. "As you know, this silly little parchment declares a silly little agreement we both made." Her gleeful expressions shook him to the core, only furthering his anger.

"That's not fair!" He shouted with a force that could break a window, but Pansy only giggled.

"It seemed to be fair at the time," she stopped in front of Draco, putting her hand on his chest. He swatted it away, and stepped back.

"I'm a different person from the scared little boy who agreed to sign that. Anyways, it is no longer valid."

"So one may think," she smirked. Draco moved closer, grabbing her face in his iron like grip.

"What are you talking about?" He spat. Pansy's face broke into a full on smile.

"Don't you remember, love?" His grip tightened, almost choking her.

"Inform me," he breathed, pure anger restricting his voice.

"This paper is binding. It was charmed with old magic of the likes that cannot be broken. I'm afraid you and your mudblood are through," she laughed, reminiscent of the late Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco's features darkened as he grabbed the parchment from her hands. His eyes scanned the document for any clear loopholes, any way out.

"No," he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, Draco, love!" Pansy spun around the room, black curls bouncing, skirt fluttering with every movement. "This will be the best day of our lives! No!" She stopped for a moment and turned to face him, running and grabbing for his hands. "Our wedding is going to be the event of the century! The whole wizarding world will fawn over it like it were the joining of a prince and princess!" She continued to dance around like a child. Draco couldn't take it anymore. His anger was really getting the best of him today. He grabbed his wand and physically made Pansy leave with the help of an imperious curse. With the dreaded witch gone he flopped on his bed, and did something he would never admit to, he cried. The sobs shook his body as his heart fell to pieces. What was he going to do? This would only further break Hermione's heart.

"Hermione," he whispered, pain drenching his voice. "Please forgive me."


End file.
